A Tale Of Nihilism
by Ralneox
Summary: In a dystopia fated to destruction. Where truths are faced with desapair. There exists among the faceless one with a "gift". But nobody acknowledged his existance. Forced to fight by those who despise him. Because he was different. Because no one else can


Hi there! I'm ralneox, pronounced rahl-knee-ox.

This is my first **proper** story so tell me if you spot any bad grammar, incorrect spelling or stuff that just plain doesn't make any sense. This story is set before the kyubi has attacked so Kushina and the 4th hokage are still alive. I'm holding a poll on my profile on what I should make naruto like but ultimately the decisions up to me but it's good to know what the people want.

Now prepare yourself cause this chapter was like 75 pages long in word.

Your ass has been warned and i wont be taking responsability if your rear become one with whatever your sitting on.

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto. If I did, then they would have guns and jets.

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun sank behind the horizon, casting a fading golden glow over the leaf village. Putting konoha in a state of dimming twilight, the villager's happy with their tranquility & order. The civilians were at home with their families, the occasional group of party goers or drunks stumbled through the street wondering why the ground kept leaping away every time they tried to take a step. The gennin said their good bye's to their teammates as they went their separate ways home after another boring day of D class missions. The chunnin greeted their fellow shinobi in as they changed watch & went to hit the local bars to woo the ladies. The jonnin reported to the hokage on their gennins progress & receive their days pay. The ever watchful & vigilant anbu patrolled the village & its surrounding borders for any possible trouble makers or enemy shinobi.

Normally the 4th hokage would be would be on top of the hokage monument admiring the village, congratulating himself for another day in the village without strife. Or in his office, battling the ever relentless enemy known as paper work. But the 4th hokage was doing neither of these things. No, he had much more pressing matters to attend. What could possible be so important that it demands the 4th hokage's undivided attention you may ask? Well, there was a situation going on at the leaf village hospital. It involved the 4th hokage's pregnant wife & that alone was enough to summon him regardless of the obstacles.

The 4th hokage, known as the yellow flash was currently trying to escape the iron grip of the very pissed & pregnant woman. He had fought many a powerful shinobi who had abilities which defied reality & survived. He had demolished entire armies in a flash of pure skill & awesomeness. But he had never been in a situation that was as life threatening as this before. When he received a message from the hospital saying that Kushina required him he had abandoned the losing battle with paper work for previous hokage, old man 3rd. The 3rd was not pleased with that turn of events. But the all mighty & powerful yellow flash, one of the few ninja ever to receive a rank in the shinobi bingo book above S thought his beautiful, gently & pregnant wife would greet him with hugs, kisses & puppies. Boy did he get a surprise.

The moment he had arrived in the room he was captured by an unforeseen force of immeasurable power. The source of this force was a very pissed Kushina. Seeing the source of the force he cowered & attempted a tactical retreat.

"I wanna run away~" he whined once he realised his attempts were futile.

"Trying to leave your pregnant wife alone at the freaking hospital after you visited her for four fucking seconds" she shouted.

"You insolent shit head. When was the last time you paid me a fucking visit huh?" the fiery red head bellowed.

The 4th hokage was no match for her verbal assault. He looked at the floor like a little boy being told off by his mommy.

"I was gonna" he mumbled.

He had hoped that his statement would calm her down and increase the chances of him having a future were he had two fully functional arms. Little did he know that he just yanked the bear's nuts.

"Really?" Kushina screamed back.

"Well in that case, I'm gonna rearrange your arms bone structure until the morphine kicks in."

The 4th heard his death sentence & prayed that medical science had created the drug known as morphine to be strong enough to kick in soon to save him from every shinobi's worst nightmare. To die in an embarrassing & lame way such as death by expired milk or death by slipping in the shower.

"I promise I'll visit you more often" he squealed while rummaging through his pocket.

"Look! I even brought you a present" he squealed as he held out what he had found in his pocket in the hopes that it would stem the tide terror.

Kushina went quite. Letting go of the weeping blonde she grabbed the small item that he held out & inspected her so called present. The now broken hokage retreated to the nearest corner & began to construct a defense from anything nearby that wasn't nailed down to the floor in the hope that her sharp words would not be able to penetrate his only hope for survival. Kushina simply stared at her present.

"A pen?" she asked confused.

The 4th just sat in his little fort. Waiting for the house of pain to open shop on his ass.

"That's just so thoughtful" she squealed happily.

The shocked 4th peered through his fingers, dumbfounded at what she had said.

"I mean" she continued.

"You knew I've been cooped up in here for the past couple of weeks waiting for little naruto to be born so you got me something very important & vital from the outside as a present, how sweet."

The 4th listened to her twisted logic from his little fortress of solitude built from 3 mattresses, 16 pillows & a grand piano. He peeked out to spy if she was truly sated or simply goading him to come closer to his immanent doom. He saw that she was indeed content & happy with her newly acquired pen & did not seem to in any way show any symptoms of her previous PMS-ing.

"Wow" he thought.

"She changes moods quicker than a fart at a dinner party."

He looked at his saviour, the pen.

"It's just the pen I use for signing paperwork" he stated.

Then it hit him.

"Hang on" he said to himself.

"If I had the only writing utensil in the village in my pocket then how is old man 3rd doing my paperwork?" the 4th asked himself, puzzled at his own pointless little conundrum.

In the hokage's office there was a very pissed old man.

"How am I meant to do his paperwork when there is nothing to write with?" the 3rd howled.

"& why does the strongest shinobi village in the world have a pen shortage?"

Elsewhere a traveling pen & pencil trader stopped in mid step.

"I sense a disturbance in office supplies" he stated.

Spinning himself & his goods around, he headed towards the source of the disturbance. Shouting the ancient office supply trader mantra he was taught during his office supply tradesman apprenticeship by the office supply master.

"Red sky at sunrise, office supply traders surprise. Red sky at nightfall & much money shall be made from your next stall."

Kushina was done fawning over the pen & now wanted to give her darling husband a hug.

"Come here you big old goof" she said.

The 4th obeyed her in fear of another mood swing. He lept from his three foot fort and complied with her request.

"Anything for you baby" he said smoothly.

Kushina noticed the state of his arm.

"You're injured!" she said alarmed that her hubby was hurt.

"How did that happen?"

The 4th face faulted. How could she be so ignorant? The 4th was about to say so when he realised that that if he said that he would be pouring petrol on the bear's nuts . . . bear nuts!

"Well" he started.

"I was attacked by a bear."

Kushina could not believe her ears.

"A bear in konoha?" She thought.

"And it hurt my hubby? Did he provoke it? That sounds like something he would do."

She stared at her fidgeting husband.

"You provoked it, didn't you?" she said.

"Nah, it was a custard induced bear attack" he said off handedly.

"A what?" Kushina asked.

"It doesn't matter" the 4th said putting the subject to rest.

"All that matters is that I remembered to turn off the oven before I left."

"The oven?" Kushina asked.

The 4th looked terrified.

"Oh no" he gasped.

"I forgot to turn off the oven."

He lept through a nearby window, only to smack into the glass. Standing with as much dignity a shinobi could after they had just ran into a closed window. He looked over his shoulder & stated.

"If I don't survive . . . tell my wife I love her" as he opened the window before leaping through to the ground below.

Kushina simply stared at the spot her husband disappeared from.

"But I am your wife" she said. Thinking about what had just happened she asked herself

"How did he open a window & jump down to the ground below when this chamber is a 100 feet underground?"

* * *

The 4th was happily walking down the main street of konoha, ecstatic with accomplishment of a classy escape that was to be expected of him from his fans. He closed his eyes, turned around & waved proudly in the general direction that he believed his fans where. All of the nearby villagers were watching the spectacle with confusion.

"Why is lord hokage waving at a tree?" a young boy asked his mother.

"I honestly don't know honey" she replied.

"Maybe he found out he had senju blood in him, so he is trying to befriend all of the village's trees" a villager said to the man next to him.

"This must be the first contact then" the man replied.

"Because he doesn't seem to be getting any response."

All the nearby villagers simply stared at how weird their village leader was acting.

* * *

Two anbu, moose & squirrel watched from the shadows trying to figure out why the most feared man in the village had the world's goofiest grin on his face and was waving at a tree.

"I heard he was recently at the hospital to see his wife. He must of gotten laid" moose stated.

"Nah, she's pregnant right now" squirrel replied.

"I don't know" the moose said.

"I hear that they get up to really kinky stuff. Remember that incident about a year ago at the hot springs involving the 4th & his wife, a duck, 5 minstrels and a grand piano?"

Squirrel thought about it for a moment.

"Now that you mention it I think I was there."

Moose did a double take and stared disbelievingly at his partner.

"Really?" moose shouted.

Squirrel glared at moose.

"I'll have you know that I tried my best and I was very good at it. See! This is exactly what I was talking about! You never support me when ever I try to do something new" squirrel complained.

"Not this again" moose moaned as he was verbally assaulted by his feminine partner

Meanwhile the villagers were starting to freak out. First their precious hokage decided to put 'make friends with trees' on his to do list. Then the shadows behind them started to argue about their relationship problems. What's next? The villagers looked around expectantly for the next wacky thing to happen but were disappointed due to the author's imagination running dry . . . like . . . dry stuff . . . yeah.

* * *

Outside the village, high up on a branch of a gigantic tree stood a hooded figure glaring down at the village that had once betrayed him. He looked behind him, spotting what he was looking for in the distance & smirked.

"Looks like the party's finally getting started" he said as the entire kaguya clan could be seen heading towards konoha.

"Look alive minato, you've more than non communicating plants to worry about."

* * *

A week earlier in the kaguya clan compound . . .

"Its high time my brothers that we show those who have belittled us what we're really made of!" the kaguya clan leader bellowed at his blood crazed brethren.

"Yeah! Let's show them!" they shouted back.

The kaguya clan leader knew that he had his clan under his thumb. He had spent the entire afternoon pointing out the injustices their clan had suffered and what they should do in order to restore their clan back to its full glory. They were going nuts. Stomping their feet on the ground and howling for blood were the least violent ways the kaguya knew how to support a cause they believed in. Now all he had to do was get them moving towards their life's purpose.

"The way of the shinobi is the way of war. Peace & order are nothing but lies that the fat rich nobles have used in an attempt to dull our wits. Well I say that we show them whose wits are dull!"

"Yes! Kill the nobles!" the crowd cawed.

"The stupid ignorant nobles have formed alliances with other nobles. Calling themselves clans when a true shinobi clan does nothing more than look after its own. They built fortresses to hide in and called them hidden villages" the protagonist preached.

"Tonight we will show them that we are worth far more than they will ever be! We will strike at Kirigakure, the mist village! Causing death, terror and destruction as we slaughter all the weak fools who believed in peace! We will show the mist nin of Kirigakure that we are stronger! We will teach them a lesson that they will never forget!" the man howled with blood lust.

"Lead us!" the mob howled back.

The leader of the rally launched himself up into the air, soaring over their heads as he screamed.

"Then follow me to the inbred blood!"

He landed behind them on the upturned soil of the streets and bolted towards the kaguya compound exit with his blood thirsty army of vicious bone wielders following in his wake.

"That's not the way to teach the so called nobles." A mysterious voice said from the shadows.

The mob halted in their tracks as a hooded figure emerged from the shadows like a specter. The kaguya clan leader was in no mood to talk to freaks who spend there spare time sitting in the shadows of private property.

"Die!" he howled as he lept into the air, bones growing out of his arm in an unorganised fashion.

He brought his arm down upon his prey, eager to tear the intruder apart. The intruder simply stood there, waiting for the last possible moment to retaliate. The hooded intruder grabbed the kaguya's forearm and then proceeded to impale the would be killer with his own arm. The hooded stranger stepped aside as the corpse flew past into the mud behind him.

"Well that was a waste of my time" the hooded figure scowled.

Like it was perfectly normal to impale people with their own bodily appendages.

"Now, down to business" the stranger said as he cleared his throat.

"I'm here" he said mockingly.

"To teach you little fluffy bunnies a thing or two about earning respect."

The kaguya were outraged by this grave insult to their pride! How dare he call the all mighty kaguya clan little fluffy bunnies! They were warriors, not small mammals who were often named flopsy or pancake! Before they could swarm the hooded figure he spoke out with reason and promise.

"Do you really believe that you guys shouldn't aim higher? There are plenty of bigger fish in the sea you know."

The mob stopped in their tracks, intrigued by this stranger's promise of a stronger opponent than the mist village.

"Who?" asked one of the more vocal members of the mob after several moments of silence.

The hooded figure didn't answer their question. But instead asked his own.

"Tell me. Which shinobi village has participated in all of the shinobi wars that have ever graced this land and has came out each time with the least amount of casualties?"

After several seconds of lingering silence someone from the front of the crowd said slowly, unsure of his answer.

"The village hidden in plain sight?"

The hooded figure stared at the twit in the front.

"There is no village hidden in plain sight." He stated

"Why not?" another spoke up.

"I think it's a great idea."

The hooded figure began to massage his temples.

"I mean" the man who had interrupted continued.

"Shinobi are always looking underneath the underneath, right? So if we were to build a hidden village in plain sight then they'll look underneath it and then go away."

The crowd of kaguya warriors began to talk amongst themselves about the idea of building a village in plain sight.

"I like that idea" a veteran kaguya said.

"The hidden villages these days are so hard to find. It'd be a lot easier to get to if it was hidden in plain sight."

The hooded figure was not impressed.

"Mmm" he groaned as he stood up straight in an attempt to regain control of the conversation.

"Look. Forget about making a new village. Don't you guys want to show those peace wanting wannabes who's the real deal?"

Now he had the kaguya clan's undivided attention.

"Konoha" he stated simply as though it was the answer to all of their troubles.

"Konoha is the strongest shinobi village to have ever existed. They have a larger garrison of ninjas who are more powerful than the average shinobi. They have a thriving civilian population. They also have more resources and lusher fertile lands than any other hidden village. They were also the first village to form from the squabbles of war and pursue the idea of peace. The very same idea you lot wanna destroy, right?"

"Yeah" they chorused back.

"So that means all of the blood, glory and war you could ever want is at the village hidden in the leaves, right?"

"Yeah!" the crowd screamed back.

"Then you know who to attack?" the mysterious stranger asked.

The reply that he got was less comprehensible and intelligent than he would have liked but he understood what they meant.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? The spoils of war lay toward the west!"

And with that the kaguya clan franticly rounded up every member of their clan they could find and headed west. Where the leaf village lay helplessly unaware of the horror that would soon be at it's doorstep.

The hooded figure congratulated himself on a job well done.

"Ugh."

A small grunt came from behind him as he felt something small run into him. He whipped around, prepared to kill the insolent fool who dared to touch his divine body. He was greeted with the sight of the pale skin and emerald eyes that belonged to a child. He considered killing the infant but decided to toy with him instead. Not realizing that if he had simply killed the child there and then that he would be getting rid of a vital factor to the creation to the one that would defy him in the future. The little kaguya aged roughly around 3 or 4 simply stared at him, as if he expected some kind of violent retaliation. The stranger bent down to eye level with the kid.

"You heard of Konoha?" he asked.

The little kaguya gave no sign of recognition to the name.

"The village hidden in the leaves?" he tried again.

Still the infant showed no sign of acknowledgement. This annoyed the stranger.

"What? You never heard of it? Do you live in a cage or something?"

At this the infant gasped and took a step back. This intrigued the stranger.

"So you do, huh? What's your name little gimp?" the stranger demanded.

The boy was silent. Not knowing what a gimp was he mumbled his name, just barely could it be heard.

"Kimimaro."

"Well kimimaro your fellow clansmen headed that way." The hooded figure said as he pointed west.

"Better hurry up and leave or they'll finish up all of their fun without you and you'll be useless" he teased.

That had an instant effect on the boy as he looked alarmed, spun around and sped off in the direction the stranger was pointing in. The stranger just squatted there, watching the last little kaguya run after his comrades, disappearing into the mist.

"Guess the boy doesn't want to be useless. Not that I blame him, who would?" the hooded figure said as he seemed to twist on the spot and disappear.

"I know I wouldn't."

* * *

Present time, Konoha . . .

"Yeah? Well, so's your face!" the 4th hokage shouted at the conversation intolerant tree.

Mentally he smirked, laughing in his head.

"Ooh~ yeah~ who's the man? I've totally convinced the good people of konoha that I'm a tree whisperer. Now there's no way Kushina can say no to me owning a peach tree."

The 4th hokage had always wanted a peach tree to call his own but he wasn't allowed to own one since the time he minded one for a friend.

"How was I supposed to know it was a bad idea to teach a peach tree telekinesis? I didn't know the tree had issues. I ain't no tree whisperer . . . tree whisperer!"

And so the little piece of film that was the 4th hokage's thought process began its loop again.

"It would be so awesome if I could fool every one into thinking I was a tree whisperer. Now how could I pull that off? Hmm."

The 4th ran a list of people who could help him with his fantastic idea. He smiled like a dope and laughed.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner? The senju!"

The 4th hokage then dramatically lept up onto a nearby telephone poll. Puffing out his chest, pointing towards the 1st hokage's monument's face he shouted.

"TO THE SENJU CAVE!!"

And he disappeared in a brightly coloured swirl with the 1st hokage's head appearing in the middle getting bigger and smaller with a 'dunna-dunna-dunna-dunna senju cave!' sounding off in the background. All the villagers that were watching suddenly fell to the ground, suffering from a seizure from the sudden flashing swirl of colour. The two arguing anbu stopped their squabble to watch the spectacle. As the villagers twisted and turned on their backs like the cockroaches they were the two anbu had an epiphany.

"Our leader is bat shit crazy" they said in unison.

* * *

At an outpost on Konoha's wall . . .

Three konoha shinobi were guarding an outpost on the leaf village's wall. Two of them, chunnins leaned against the outpost's wall. While the third one, jonnin had positioned himself on the edge of the Konoha's wall scanning the horizon for threats.

"Oh god I think my ass is becoming one with the wall" one of the chunnin complained.

"Same here" the other chunnin moaned.

"Pay attention!" the jonnin shouted.

"An enemy army could be heading our way. Hell bent on destroying konoha and all it stands for! And you two call yourselves konoha shinobi! Chunnin at that! Izumo, stop being so lazy and actually do something without saying it as you would put it 'sucks'. And Kotetsu, you should know better. I thought you were the more responsible one. Oh how I've been disappointed." the jonnin dictated to his fellow shinobi while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Tweedlede and tweedledum simply stared back at him with bored expressions on their faces.

"And we care what you say, think or do ebisu why, exactly?" they asked in unison.

The jonnin known as ebisu took a step back, readjusted his glasses and prepared himself for the speech he was about to give.

"We are the shinobi of the village hidden in the leaves, the great konoha that resides within the borders of the fire nation! We proudly bear the title of safest village as we set our goal of peace and harmony into action!"

A waving flag with the konoha leaf appeared behind ebisu as he continued.

"I willingly play my part and lend strength to those who need it! For I have the will of fire and it burns ever so brightly, illuminating the leaf village! My current mission is to make sure that no one who intends konoha harm to pass! I will gladly sacrifice myself so that the next generation can grow up without the fear of death or pain hanging over them! That is my sacred duty that the honorable and brilliant 4th hokage has given me and so I shall obey!" Ebisu shouted patriotically as Izumo and Kotetsu were drinking a strange pink potion.

"Man! This is some strong stuff!" Izumo exclaimed.

"Better be" Kotetsu replied,

"I don't think my sanity would survive another lecture. I had enough of those at the academy."

Ebisu was outraged that his fellow shinobi were not inspired by his patriotic speech but instead had decided that it would be a good time to start drinking god only knows what.

"You insolent fools! What if the village were to be attacked! You to would put up very little in the way of a defense!" ebisu shouted while yet again adjusting his glasses.

The two now very drunk shinobi turned to the source of the noise that was berating them.

Izumo smiled and pointed.

"Hey luke" he drunkenly slurred.

"It's one ot dem flocks ot dem dam giraffes from da moist village."

Kotetsu turned and looked where Izumo was pointing.

"Heh" he giggled with a silly smile.

"Tere are to. I wonder ift dah wanna play? Tay are waving at us . . . on two thoughts maybah tay are just waving at meh?"

Ebisu could take no more of this.

"What on earth did you two drink that made this intoxicated, this fast? There are no moist villages with flocks of giraffes playing with strangers! And even if there was, why would they come here to you two fools? Hm? Explain yourselves!" ebisu demanded.

"Oh" was all that Izumo could manage to say before he introduced his face to the floor.

Kotetsu looked at ebisu sleepily.

"Well I guess you better tell them that" he said as he joined his friend on a double date with the floor.

Ebisu was confused by kotetsu's reply.

"What **are** you two talking about?" he mumbled as he turned around.

After ebisu had seen what they were trying to tell him he wished that it was a flock a playful giraffes from the moist village.

"Dear god" was all he could manage as the entire kaguya clan could be seen heading towards konoha.

"They'll be at the gates in 30 minutes! I have to warn every one."

Ebisu burst into the outpost and pressed the leaf village's invasion alarm warning button that sounded the sirens.

The leaf village entered a state of panic as the alarm could be heard wailing it's warning in the background.

"We're under attack!" a terrified woman screamed as she ran to collect her children.

"Please stay calm" an anbu with a dog mask said from a roof top to the people below.

"Head towards the hokage monument where you will be safe and protected from harm. There will be food, water and blankets inside. The shinobi of this village will protect you with their lives." He stated calmly.

The anbu then led the panicky villages towards the hokage monument to hide inside the war bunker installed in case of such an event were to happen. Once the villagers were safe he went to the front gates to find out what was happening.

When he arrived outside the village gates he found his fellow shinobi crowded around a downed jonnin. He spotted two anbu standing at the back of the crowd and regrouped with them.

"Status report" he said.

Moose stepped forward and informed dog on the situation. Dog was shocked that this was happening.

"Really? A single clan is declaring war on us?"

Squirrel nodded.

"Yes sir."

Dog surveyed the clearing. No signs of a threat.

"Which clan is bold enough to attempt such a thing?" he mumbled to himself.

Once all of the leaf village's shinobi had gathered in the clearing at front of the main gates they did a head count.

"Where are the 3rd and 4th hokage?" moose asked dog once the head count was completed and they realised that they were missing.

"I don't know" dog replied.

"But since they're not here yet I'll take it that they've got other thing to take care of. I am konoha's anbu captain and since I'm the one of highest rank right now, I'll take control until either of them shows up."

Dog lept up into a tree, flanked by moose and squirrel where he could be seen and heard by everyone in the clearing.

"Ok everyone be quiet and listen to what I'm about to say" dog shouted.

The clearing went quiet as everyone paid attention to the white cloak wearing anbu in the tree.

"Both of the hokages, previous and present are busy with preparing certain aspects of the village and as such I'll be giving the orders from here on out until one of them relinquishes me from my duty. All of the village's anbu except me, moose and squirrel are securing the civilians and important structures around the village. That means that all of us here only have to worry about the hostiles in the konoha forest. We will divide into squads of ten and search for any hostile threats. When a hostile is located set of one of the red flares that moose and squirrel are handing out. If the hostile is eliminated then set off a green flare. If a teammate is injured or unable to defend the village then they're to be escorted by a shinobi back to this clearing were the hospital will set up an emergency clinic. Medic nins are not to engage enemies on their own regardless of the condition of either shinobi. We are to eliminate as many of them with minimum casualties on our side. Do not venture any further than 10km from the village. Do not let any of the bastards get within five feet of our home! And for god's sake use common sense out there, we know this land and they don't. Now move out!"

All of the shinobi in the clearing went about their orders, rushing to form effective search and destroy parties and move out. Dog, moose and squirrel watched them systematically obey their orders and moving out into the trees calling out war cries about their wills of fire. Moose looked at dog.

"Your orders sir?"

Dog looked back at moose and said.

"You two will work with me to locate the leader of the invasion. Once we have I will assassinate him while you two take out his next in command. From there we will kill all who threaten our village."

Moose and squirrel saluted dog.

"Sir, yes sir!"

They shouted as they followed dog into the forest towards the last known location of the invading force. Little did they know that there was more than a clan waiting in those woods.

Dog, moose and squirrel spent the next twenty minutes stealthily zooming through the shadows of the trees, unseen to the untrained eye like shadows flying through the darkness. They were yet to come across any hostiles and were beginning to suspect that their intelligence was incorrect. Moose was about to address that topic when suddenly at their five o'clock a red flare pierced the night. Without a word and without slowing down all three of the anbu altered their course towards the flare.

"Lets find out who we're dealing with" dog mumbled to himself.

The small squad of three burst into the clearing, dog was assessing the situation, gathering intelligence on the enemy and planning the best course of attack in the span of a second. Dog stood back, taking in the scene.

"Pale hair and skin, brutish smile, sadistic fighting style, screaming for blood" dog noted down mentally.

"They fit the description of the kaguya clan that resides outside the village hidden in the mist."

The clearing in which the battle was being fought had twenty konoha shinobis fighting fifty-seven kaguya warriors.

"But there isn't any sign of their signature kekkie genkai, the shikotsumyaku. I just hope that my analysis is incorrect otherwise we're in for one hell of a vicious brawl."

Moose and squirrel moved in to engage the enemy. They both lept into the air to gain a height advantage in the battle they were about to take part in. Moose threw two kunai with trails of explosive tags attached to them behind the kaguya warriors. The tags exploded causing two a huge fireballs, gaining the attention of twenty kaguya warriors who turned around believing that the leaf nin were trying to flank them. Squirrel followed suit, throwing two lots of eight kunai at the exposed backs of their heads. All sixteen kunai met their mark with a satisfying thunk, leaving four distracted kaguyas to be cut down by other leaf nin. As moose and squirrel landed they drew their anbu class ninjato, preparing themselves for slaughter.

Five of the remaining thirty-seven kaguyas rushed moose and squirrel, believing that would win because of their greater numbers. Squirrel pulled out a kunai and threw it to moose. Who caught it as he threw his ninjato to her while pulling out a kunai. Squirrel caught the ninjato and crouched down low with the two ninjato held in each hand while moose stood over his partner, taking up a defensive position. The kaguya ran at them in the formation of one leading, two following behind and another two bringing up the rear. The first kaguya to reach them was a middle aged man wielding a particularly bloody looking stick. The kaguya did a horizontal slash with his weapon, intending on taking the masked leaf nin's head. Moose blocked the attack with both kunai while squirrel retaliated with the ninjatos, the superior weapons length reaching out and gutting open the attacker's stomach. As the first attacker fell the other four attacked the duo.

Moose sprinted forward towards the kaguya warriors, killer intent rolling off of him. Just as he was a meter away from them he threw the kunai he was holding at the front two kaguya's feet, pinning one their feet to the ground. Once he reached the trapped shinobi he bent down, reaching for the kunai he had just thrown. He placed a hand on each of the kunai that were imbedded in kaguya's feet and used them to align himself for his next attack. He used the momentum he had gained from his sprint to do a handstand on the kunai, bringing the heels of his feet up and into the two trapped kaguya's faces. Knocking them out instantly he continued his arc, hands still on the kunai. He nodded towards squirrel as his back hit the ground.

Squirrel understood instantly what moose was thinking and threw the ninjatos she was holding at the two remaining kaguyas. The kaguyas saw this and prepared themselves to dodge the ninjato. As the ninjatos flew over moose they lept to the sides, believing that they would be safe. How ever they didn't take in the fact that the ninjatos were above moose. Moose used the momentum that his body still had from his previous attack, ripped out the kunai from the feet of the kaguya corpses and threw them at the two airborne targets. While the kaguyas put their arms up to block the incoming kunai they also blocked their view of moose who, as soon as he had let go of the kunai had grabbed the two speeding ninjato that were going to miss and corrected their course. Throwing them at the now blinded and unsuspecting kaguyas. As the kaguyas pulled the kunai they had each caught away from their faces they were impaled in the heart with the anbu's ninjatos and were dead before they hit the ground.

Squirrel quickly joined moose, retrieving their weapons as they stood back to back. The commotion they had caused had gained the attention of another ten kaguya warriors.

"Well that was easy" moose said.

"What did you expect?" squirrel replied.

"They're just wannabe shinobi. They don't belong to a hidden village so technically our gennin have a higher rank than they do. So why would people who are below gennin be a match for an anbu?"

Moose blocked another attack from a kaguya as they returned to combat.

"I guess so" he said disappointed.

"I just wish they were more of a challenge."

Moose rushed forward intending on killing the six shinobi in front of him with his next attack. Squirrel turned to see one of the kaguya get under moose's guard, nicking his upper arm.

"Be careful!" she shouted as a kaguya snuck up behind her.

Moose saw this.

"Practice what you preach" he replied while turning his back on squirrel to reengage his opponents.

Squirrel was freaked out. She cared so deeply for moose's well being so much that when she saw him get cut she freaked out and stopped paying attention to her surroundings.

"Aaah!"

Moose heard his partner scream once his had turned around.

"Asuna!" he shouted.

All pretexts and codenames of the anbu abandoned as he spun around to save his distressed teammate.

"Noo!" he screamed as he saw her bloody body sink to the ground.

"Sorry negi" she whispered.

"Looks like I was wrong. I'm the one who's the wannabe shinobi."

Moose instantly went to her side decapitating the one responsible for his teammate's injuries in the process.

"It's ok asuna, its ok. Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here to protect you now. You're not gonna die, I promise" moose said, distress clearly heard in his voice.

Asuna used the last of her strength to look at negi and mumble "thank you."

Negi tore off his anbu moose mask, revealing a young man of about twenty with auburn hair with fire in his eye's.

"I'll fuckin kill you all!" he screamed as he bolted towards the ones responsible for loss of asuna's life.

The kaguya turned to him ready to fight, only to be slaughtered by the enraged shinobi's berserker like charge. He killed two then four then another three, all who faced him died. But negi so blinded with rage did not care for his own body. Instead he took the attacks that they threw at him in order to gain openings in their defenses to kill them.

Negi fell to the floor as the injuries he had received were too much for him.

"I guess this is it" he thought.

"This is the end."

He closed his eyes expecting death to claim him but a voice rang out through the clearing.

"Kakashi style, Raitsuchi! Lightning earth technique!" a voice shouted as the ground around negi cackled with electricity, sending the attacking kaguya into a frenzy of screams and sudden jerky movements.

Negi turned to his saviour.

"Dog!" he cried out.

"I thought you knew better than that moose?" dog said as he landed next to negi.

"Where's squirrel?" he asked moose.

Negi looked over to where asuna's corpse was and remained silent. Dog followed moose's line of sight.

"Oh" he said with regret once he spotted her.

"Sorry. I didn't see her."

Moose kneeled their in the mud and blood of the battle field, shaking with exhaustion. He cleared his throat.

"They killed her" he said.

"I turned my back on her and she died because of it. It's all my fault." whispered to no one in particular.

Dog unsheathed his own ninjato and proceeded to kill the twitchy kaguya who had survived his jutsu.

"It's not your fault." Dog said as he returned to his companion.

"She died protecting konoha" dog continued as he bent down and picked up the moose mask that negi had cast aside.

"That is the way all honorable shinobi want to die. To die fighting for their village" he said as he held put the moose mask to negi.

"Now are you going to sit there and mope? Or are you going to defend your village, the one squirrel died for?" Negi stared up at dog, tears could be seen falling from his eye's.

"Thank you" negi whispered as he took back his mask and placed it over his face.

Moose stood up straight and saluted dog.

"Moose reporting for duty" he said as they were swarmed by more kaguya reinforcements.

Dog went back to back with moose and said proudly "I'm glad you're here moose. We could use a guy like you in anbu. Your next mission is to send as many bone wielding freaks as you can to hell with the class and style that is expected from anbu. Do you understand?"

Moose shouted "Sir, yes sir!"

And so the two anbu fought the invaders with the best of their capabilities. Not knowing that they were being watched from above.

"Where are you 4th hokage?" the mysterious stranger asks himself from his perch on a branch of a gigantic tree.

"I didn't bring the entire kaguya clan here to test your subordinates skills" he said as he watched the spectacle of a white cloaked anbu with a dog mask wield lightning in his hand as another anbu with a moose mask covered him from afar with shuriken.

"I did this to kill you."

* * *

Inside the senju cave before the kaguya invasion . . .

"This isn't as awesome an idea I thought it would be" the 4th hokage stated as he sat inside on of the nose holes of the 1st hokage's memorial's face.

"It's boring in here" he sighed.

He brightened up.

"I know" he said happily.

"I'll become a superhero."

"Ok. Now that I'm a superhero. I'm going to need certain things to prove it. And superhero has to have four things." He said as he stood up inside the nose.

"A superhero costume" he said as he removed his underwear and wore it on the outside without first removing his pants.

"A super secret cave" he continued as a group of high school girls walked in his super secret cave, past him giggling at the sight of him with his underwear on the outside as they went down a nearby super secret staircase.

"A super theme song" he said, ignoring the fact that his super secret cave was found by high school girls as an opening naruto anime theme song started playing in the background.

The 4th looked around trying to see where the music had come from. Deciding that some things were best left alone the 4th continued.

"AND" he shouted.

"A superhero sidekick" he whispered as he looked at an empty jar he had pulled out of his utility belt labeled 'SIDEKICK'.

"But I don't have one~" the 4th cried in a depressed manner.

The 4th hokage smiled when he had a brain wave. Thank god it came early this year!

The 4th jumped out of the 1st hokage's memorial's nose and threw a customized seal marked kunai over the 1st's head. The 4th went into free fall as the three pronged kunai flew out of sight. Minato smiled as he felt the wind mess up his long yellow locks. Enjoying every second of his own little personalized flight. He twisted in the air going head first towards the ground below as he opened his eyes.

"I WISH I COULD FLY" he shouted happily.

The smile fell from his face. Emotionlessly he spread his arms out and started to flap them. Imitating a bird in flight. Minato sighed.

"Flying's easy" he stated as he stared at the ground as it eagerly rushed to greet him.

"Dodging the ground is the hard part" he said with a charming grin as he performed the flying thunder god technique.

Disappearing before he hit the ground.

* * *

Dog, Konoha's anbu captain had been sitting on top of the hokage tower admiring the hokage monument. He sighed.

"I guess today was just another boring day in konoha" said as he rested his chin on his knee.

He looked up at the monument again. Taking in every detail until he saw something that he didn't expect to see. From the 1st hokage's nose something fell out shouting 'I wish I could fly' while flapping what appeared to be its arms before disappearing. Dog stood there for a good 10 minutes trying to figure out what just happened.

"Ok. That was weird" he said while staring at the spot that the anomaly had vanished.

"What's next? Talking trees?" he laughed as he looked towards the forest surrounding konoha.

"IT'S TACO, ITS TACO! THE PASSWORD IS TACO!" a panicky voice from the forest shouted.

Dog simply stood there dumb founded that the konoha forest could speak. And that it had the word 'taco' as a password. Dog realised he could use this to his advantage. He quickly stared up at the sky and shouted.

"What's next? An innocent and beautiful naked woman falling from the sky!" Dog patiently stared up at the sky like a dog waiting for its master to give it a bone.

"Aw" he said and he hung his head in shame when he realised his wish wouldn't come true.

He took off his mask. Revealing a young man in his twenties with a plain blue mask covering his face and gravity defying grey hair. He closed the eye that wasn't already closed and mumbled to himself.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot."

He placed the anbu dog mask back over his face and opened one of his eyes to see a human shaped shadow getting bigger on the ground next to him.

Dog stared up in disbelief to find a naked woman falling towards him. With tears in his eye he opened up his arms, intending to catch the gift from above.

"Dreams do come true!" he squealed in delight.

He caught the naked woman with a grunt.

"SHE WEIGHS A TONNE THOUGH!" he mentally screamed.

The naked woman in question had her head tilted, the purple hair blocking her face from view as she seductively crossed her arms over her breasts. Covering her nipples but leaving little to the imagination.

"Thank you for saving me" she whimpered.

"In return for saving my life I'll do anything you want" she huskily said as she shifted her position in dogs grip.

Moving one arm to cover her nipples and the other to cover her crotch but in the process 'accidentally' grazed her hand against the enlargening bulge in dog's pants. Dog couldn't think straight. He was holding a busty naked woman who gave him the all clear to have sex with and she just touched his crotch!

He looked back up to the sky.

"Thank you" he said to whatever divine being that was watching over him.

Dog thought happily "this is the best day in my life! She has an awesome rack, curvy hips, a gorgeous voice, a snake slivering around my leg, a set of long legs, a . . . hang on a minute . . . snake? . . . SNAKE!"

Dog attempted to escape the snake. Now knowing who the naked woman he held was.

"Hehehehehehe" the woman cackled.

"So" she said

"You figured it out huh?"

The bangs that were previously covering her face shifted to reveal none other than konoha's snake mistress, anko mitarashi.

"Eek!" dog squealed as he dropped anko shrank away from the blood thirsty kunoichi.

"Yes, 'eek' indeed" she purred as she approached her fallen prey.

The snake that was coiling around only one of dog's legs began to coil around both of his legs trapping him.

"That was too easy my kinky little kakashi. If I was an enemy shinobi I could have killed you while you were ogling my breath taking body."

Dog stared angrily up at the sky.

"I said an INNOCENT AND BEAUTIFUL naked woman" kakashi shouted.

A higher being that was sitting on a cloud up in the sky while eating chicken looked down and shrugged.

Anko loomed into his peripheral with pissed off look on her face.

"What? You don't think I'm beautiful!" she threatened with a kunai pressing up against his neck.

Kakashi freaked out and started to babble.

"NO!" he shouted.

"No no no."

"No no."

"No no no noo."

"No."

"No noo no NOOOO!"

Anko stared at him for five seconds before she fell over in a fit of laughter.

"Pfft, ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" she laughed as she rolled around on the ground next to the nervous kakashi.

"You-snort-sound like a-a-a-pfft-hahahaha-like an idiot! Haahaha!" she howled.

Kakashi took this as an opportunity to escape before she got out her 'Daddy's little psychopath experiment kit' and did what she did to the academy's now missing bunny. When the academy students went to school the next day they were terrified to see Mr. Nibbles crawling around on the ceiling with its head doing 360s while screaming in a deep disturbing voice "Come and eat your babies at ward 41!" Some of the students needed to be coaxed of out the academy's pond before they could return to class.

Kakashi got out a spray can labeled 'Kakashi Anti-snake spray' and sprayed some on the snake that was coiling around his legs and getting dangerously close to his most prized possession! It was as hard as it was long and wide and when it wasn't used I sat in his pants. That's right. His Make Out High School Sensations book! Kakashi sprayed with all of his might so that his porn-I mean 'educational reading material' would survive long enough for the pages to be stuck together.

Finally after using up the whole can the snake got annoyed and left.

Hissing "fuck it, this ain't worth the kibbles" as it poofed back to where ever the hell it called home.

"Freedom!" kakashi shouted as he lept over the now naked and sleeping anko towards his anbu dog mask.

He quickly placed his mask over his face and jumped off the hokage tower. Heading down the main street towards Ichiraku's ramen. When he reached it he used its roof as a springboard and bounced over the popular ramen bar. Landing on the roof of the building behind it.

"Few, that was close" he said as he peered over the edge of the building at the villagers bellow.

Suddenly the leaf village's invasion alarm warning siren could be heard wailing in the background.

"Shit" thought kakashi.

"This just isn't my day."

He looked down on the anarchy that had formed in the street below him.

"That siren's causing these guys to go nuts."

"We're under attack!" a terrified woman screamed as she ran to collect her children.

Dog stood up and called out to the civilians

"Please stay calm. Head towards the hokage monument where you will be safe and protected from harm. There will be food, water and blankets inside. The shinobi of this village will protect you with their lives." He stated calmly.

Dog then led the panicky villages towards the hokage monument to hide inside the war bunker.

Once the villagers were safe he went to the front gates to find out what was happening . . .

* * *

Fifteen minutes ago in a meadow 1km away from the hokage monuments . . .

A fluffy bunny flopped across a flower filled meadow with its dinner party guests. The super sweet squirrel, the bouncing blue butterfly and the delightful dandy doe. The fluffy bunny had invited them over for dinner and the woodland critters were all really excited because the fluffy bunny had moved in only about a year ago and had mostly kept to itself. The woodland critters were happy to make a new friend because for some reason most of the local woodland critters have been mysteriously disappearing lately. Maybe it has something to do with that sadistic and satanic ex-academy class pet they had heard about?

The flopping fluffy bunny stopped in front of a grassy hill with a cute little hole at the bottom of it and stood up on its hind legs with its back turned to them. The woodland critters awed at how cute he looked and wished they could have seen the expression on his face. At least they did until the fluffy bunny's head did a 180 and stared at them with red glowing eyes.

"**WELCOME TO WARD 41**" he said in rabbitnese with a sadistic smile.

The woodland critters squealed when they realised who he was. The demonic fluffy bunny slowly approached his prey, fully intending to get every bit of fucked-up-mind enjoyment as he could out of it.

And he would of if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of a fast falling shiny metal object that decided that his skull would be a good place to land.

The bunny saw it fall towards him and he had no time to dodge so he called out "**ALL HAIL LORD JASHIN-AARGH!**"

The shiny falling object had pierced through the satanic bunny's head. Killing him instantly and saving the woodland critters!

"Hooray!" they shouted as they crowded around their saviour.

"Thank you for saving us. What's your name friend?" the delightful dandy doe asked.

The object of their attention didn't reply and simply glowed.

"Hey!" the super sweet squirrel said to the glowing object.

"You sure do look like that crazy yellow haired guy's thing he uses to jump around."

The other critters looked closer at their saviour.

"You're right! That means he is coming soon-AARGH!" the delightful dandy doe said as a bright yellow flash lit up the meadow and the crazy yellow haired jumping man appeared and landed on the delightful dandy doe, instantly killing her.

The man looked around and said "Aaw crap, I either threw it to hard or I waited to long again. I wanted to be on the 1st's head not here."

"Holy shit!" the super sweet squirrel squealed.

The man looked down at the super sweet squirrel and gasped.

"The answer to my sidekick dilemma, a super sweet squirrel!" he said as he bent down and grabbed the super sweet squirrel.

He then proceeded to try and place the super sweet squirrel in a jar labeled 'SIDEKICK' but the super sweet squirrel struggled for its freedom with all its strength while howling "Murderer! You killed my friend the delightful dandy doe" as she pointed to the yellow haired man's right foot.

The yellow haired man didn't understand squirrelnese but he got the inkling of a feeling that its squeals and constant paw waving at his right foot was a sign that the super sweet squirrel wanted him to look at his right foot.

"Ok buddy" he said with a smile.

"I'll take a look at what's under my right foot."

And so the yellow haired man then proceeded to lift up his right foot and look at what was there while continuing to try and get the super sweet squirrel into the previously mentioned jar.

The man did not like what he saw.

"Holy shit" he shouted.

"Now you realise what you've done you murderer" the super sweet squirrel screamed.

"This super sweet squirrel put a delightful dandy doe's corpse on my foot without me noticing!" the yellow haired man screamed.

"What? How did you get that idea Sherlock?" the squirrel screamed back not realising that the man's squirrelnese was rusty.

The man held the super sweet squirrel away from him but kept his iron grip on it.

"You killed an innocent woodland creature, outsmarted me and then you tried to become my sidekick!"

"I never said I wanted to be your sidekick!" the super sweet squirrel shouted back.

"AH HA!" the man shouted.

"You didn't deny the accusations of killing an innocent woodland creature and outsmarting me so you must be guilty!"

"Hang on. I thought your squirrelnese was rusty?" the super sweet squirrel asked.

"NO. I DON'T WANT TO UPSIZE MY MCHAPPY MEAL! YOU DIE NOW!" the man screamed as he hit the super sweet squirrel with a rasengan.

The blonde haired man now stood in a meadow filled with flowers with a delightful dandy doe corpse on his foot and what was left of a super sweet squirrel in his hand.

"Yeah!" he shouted happily.

"I've just protected my village from the major threat that had been residing in our forest. The vicious beast had taken the form of a super sweet squirrel but its clever disguise didn't fool me. All this and more is done in a day's work of the ever so dashing and handsome 4th hokage."

The 4th hokage looked around the meadow. Trying to spy someone who could be his trusty sidekick. He spotted the bouncing blue butterfly that was trying to leave the clearing without drawing attention to itself. The 4th decided that to make sure that this little critter wasn't another twisted fucker he would have to play hard to get.

"Well I guess there's no one else who would like to be my sidekick in this meadow" he said smiling with his eyes closed.

He opened them and stared at the bouncing blue butterfly.

"Hey there friend. I would love to have you as my sidekick but it's a difficult job to obtain. You have to impress me and what I'm seeing isn't very impressive so I'm sorry but looks like you will have to look for employment elsewhere."

The bouncing blue butterfly flapped it's little wings faster in the hopes that it would be able to escape this psychopath sooner rather than later. The 4th stared in amazement at how fast the bouncing blue butterfly could move.

"Wow" he said in awe

"That truly is amazing but I can't take you as my sidekick yet because to get into the secret senju cave you have to know the password."

The 4th turned around.

"Unless you of course bribe me that is" he said slyly.

The 4th didn't hear a reply so he decided to turn around and go talk face to face with the bouncing blue butterfly. Only to find that it had figured out that if it flew vertically it would escape quicker. The 4th gasped as his only candidate for sidekick fluttered away.

"No wait!" he shouted.

"I'll tell you the password to the senju cave!"

The 4th ran after the butterfly screaming in a panicky voice.

"IT'S TACO, ITS TACO! THE PASSWORD IS TACO!"

But the 4th tripped on a tree root as he was chasing the butterfly. He face planted into the ground with a thunk. The bouncing blue butterfly stopped and turned around when it got curious as to why the yellow haired man wasn't shouting at it any more. The 4th was out cold on the forest floor. Snoring loudly completely oblivious to the world as the leaf village's invasion alarm started to sound off in the distance. The bouncing blue butterfly fluttered away glad to be out of this crappy story that was slow to start.

The 4th hokage laid there as still as a rock. At least he did until he started to stir.

"Argh. My head." The 4th groaned as he woke up from his dirt nap.

"What happened?" he asked himself as he looked around the meadow before noticing the konoha's invasion alarm was wailing in the distance.

"Shit!" he shouted as he lept to his feet.

"The village is in trouble."

He used the flying thunder god technique to teleport to the seal he had placed in his office. Once he arrived at the hokage's office he scanned the room. Searching for the one who probably had the answers to his questions. He spotted the one who was supposed to tell him what the hell was going on laying his head on his desk, drooling and looking extremely pale.

"I guess the paperwork was too much for him" the 4th said as he sweat dropped at the scene.

He snuck up behind the downed man and brought his mouth to the retired hokage's ear. He slowly cupped his hands around his mouth as he inhaled a deep breath.

"WAKE UP OLD MAN 3RD!" he bellowed at the sleeping shinobi.

The reaction was instantaneous.

The 3rd lept up and screamed "No my darling wife! I don't want to know what ororchimaru does to the girls with that tongue of his!"

The 4th sweat dropped.

"Ororchimaru was popular with the ladies?"

The 3rd turned to the 4th with dread on his face.

"You have no idea what he did in his spare time other than forbidden experiments" he whispered.

The 3rd then heard the konoha invasion alarm warning siren screeching outside and got serious.

"What's happening?" he asked the 4th.

"I was hoping you could tell me that" the 4th replied.

The 3rd went to the window and saw a red flare piercing the night.

"It would appear" the 3rd continued as he motioned towards the flare.

"That whatever's going on its happening over there."

The 4th joined the 3rd at the window and smiled when he saw the flare.

"Kakashi must be taking care of it" he said proudly.

"When he was apart of my gennin team he used fares as signals or distractions"

"So it's either a distraction or a signal?" the 3rd asked the 4th.

"Affirmative" he replied.

"Sarutobi. Head down to the hospital and make sure that Kushina is safe and sound. Tell her what you know and do you best not to alarm her. She has enough on her plate already there's no need to increase her burden. I'll go check out that flare and take care of the situation."

The 3rd nodded and they both jumped out of the window. Heading towards their respective destinations.

"You better be ok kakashi" the 4th thought as he lept from rooftop to rooftop.

"I've already lost two members of team minato. And I don't plan on becoming the sole member any time soon."

* * *

In a bloody clearing in konoha forest . . .

"Dammit! They just keep on coming" moose said as he fell to his knees exhausted.

"Keep your cool moose" dog commanded.

"But yeah I know what you mean. Every time we cut down one another two take its place."

Dog looked up at night sky to see the flare above them burn brightly and another one erupt from the trees and into the sky in the distance.

"It looks like we're not the only ones who have a fight on our hands."

Moose fell to the ground moaning.

"Sorry captain. It's too much for me" he whispered as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Shit! Now is not a good time to take a nap moose" dog barked as he defended his down comrade from more kaguyas thirsty for blood.

One of them got under dog's guard. Punching him in the stomach, winding him.

"Mph!" he grunted as he fell to his knees.

They were now at the mercy of the invading shinobi. The kaguya screamed in victory and went to finish off the pesky anbu. The one that punched dog positioned his hand above dog's head as bones began to grow from in between his knuckles creating three sharp claws.

"For the glory of the kaguya clan!" he screamed as he brought down his fist down on the helpless shinobi.

**Thunk**

The noise ran out through the clearing as the attacking kaguya's head fell from his shoulders and hit the ground. The clearing went silent as they watched the body fall.

One of the surviving leaf nin pointed and shouted "Look! Lord hokage has come to save us!"

The leaf nin in the clearing cheered as the 4th hokage landed in the center of the clearing. The 4th scanned the battlefield, spotting kakashi laying on the floor he lept to his aid.

"You alright?" the 4th asked kakashi.

"Never been better" kakashi sarcasticly replied with a twinkle in his eye.

The 4th stared back at the war zone as pulled he out his customized seal marked kunai and mentally noted down all the positions of his shinobi and the enemy. He threw them at the feet of each invader and then performed the flying thunder god technique.

The leaf ninja were awed as they saw a flash of yellow appear and disappear at each of the kunai's locations, cutting the throats of all kaguyas in the clearing. It all happened in the span of a second. All of the enemy shinobi fell to the floor in a spray of blood. They never saw it coming. The 4th took a second to admire his handy work before barking out his orders to his loyal leaf nin.

"Those of you here who can still fight will head towards the other flare and help your comrades. Those who can't should head back to the village."

"Sir, yes sir" was the enthusiastic reply.

"Good" the 4th said to himself as he watched the able leave in the direction of the red flare, a few staying behind to help their slow limping injured comrades back to the village.

"That means you to kakashi" the 4th said as he spied kakashi put his dog mask back on and attempted to limp out of the clearing.

Kakashi took off the mask and picked up his previously discarded white anbu captain cloak.

"Yes sir" he said unhappily as he set off a green flare.

The 4th watched the green flare soar up high, stopping its ascent just above the red one and hovered there.

"I'll fall back the village." Kakashi stated.

The 4th walked around the corpse filled clearing. Picking up his customized seal marked kunai that he had used and placed them in his kunai pouch. He looked around the clearing to find it devoid of life.

"I suppose I should grace the other invaders with my presence" he said to himself with a grin.

He started to head towards the other flare when suddenly there was an explosion off to his right about 10km away from the village.

"What the?" the forth said stunned as he watched the explosion's smoke slowly fade away to reveal the stuff that nightmares were made of.

"What the hell is that?" was all he could manage as he stared at the nine tailed fox demon that was standing next to a gigantic tree.

Looking around almost as though it was confused as to how it got there.

* * *

At the top of tree next to the nine tailed demon fox . . .

A hooded figure was down on one knee wheezing as he tried to feed his oxygen starved lungs what they desired.

"Rgh" the hooded figure grunted as he got back on his feet.

"I must be getting rusty if I'm this tired after summoning that dam fox again."

The hooded figure stood up straight dusting himself off. The nine tailed demon fox looked around at its new surroundings and spotted a man wearing a black cloak that completely covered his body standing in the tree next to it.

"Who dares summon the great Kyūbi no Yōko? The terror of the land that can destroy continents on a whim! The one whose power is most feared amongst the tailed beats!" the giant fox bellowed at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure in question simply shook his head.

"Forgotten me already old friend?" he said mockingly.

The Kyūbi no Yōko was shocked to hear his voice.

"You!" the giant fox screeched.

"You where that one who said I would be greatly rewarded if I helped you in your pathetic blood feud with that shinobi!"

The hooded figure looked up at the snarling demon.

"Well if you want to get technical. I didn't actually say that you would be rewarded. I simply summoned you and then placed you in a genjutsu which I used to manipulate your will and your thoughts."

A fowl demonic laughter could be heard echoing out through the konoha forest as the Kyūbi no Yōko flung its head back, laughing at the little man's story.

"I!" the giant fox stated.

"Am the great and feared Kyūbi no Yōko! The nine tailed demon fox! No mere genjutsu could trap me! And no insignificant human could ever manipulate my will! Let alone my thoughts!" it snarled down at the hooded figure.

"Really? Well then I guess I'm lucky that I'm not an insignificant human."

The Kyūbi no Yōko taken back by the amount of confidence the hooded figure spoke with.

"And if you really don't believe me when I say that I enslaved you. Then"

The hooded figured paused as he tugged at the right side of the hood he wore just enough to reveal the right side of his face. He wore a mask a white mask with a black tribal pattern on it. A small hole over where his right eye should have been.

"I guess I'll just have to do it again" the figure said as the eye hole revealed that his eye began to glow red, a sharingan spinning into existence.

The Kyūbi no Yōko realised its foolish mistake and that the figure before it was a sharingan wielder

"NOO!" it howled as it tried to look away from the lazily glaring red eye of the hooded figure but to no avail.

"The moment you saw my sharingan was the moment you surrendered your soul to my will" the figure stated.

"Now, down to business" he said before he cast another genjutsu on the nine tailed demon fox.

"See ya later fur face" he taunted as his body began to ripple and swirl around his now blazing Mangekyō Sharingan.

He vanished from sight as he was sucked into his own heartless black pupil.

The giant nine tailed demon fox howled as it was sent into a fit of blood thirsty rage beyond reason.

"Destroy. Destroy! DESTROY! **DESTROY!**" it thought as it lashed out at anything nearby.

Its nine tails thrashing and zooming around it. Scarring the land and causing great winds to rip through the forest. It gave a blood thirsty howl as it saw a bright red light hover off to its right. The Kyūbi no Yōko bolted towards the light screaming for blood when suddenly an explosion erupted from the tree tops to its left. The giant barbaric fox stopped in its tracks. It glared at the smoke and growled as it heard a voice echo out.

"So minato my boy, what is the cause of this brash summoning? I still am yet to exchange sake cups with you."

The smoke cleared to reveal a giant pipe smoking toad wearing a yakuza jacket and a large sheathed dagger tucked into the back of its belt near its tailbone. The toad went silent when it saw the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"I see" it said.

"So the formalities must wait until we do battle eh?"

The giant toad paused as it listened to some one that was standing on its head.

"Very well then" he said.

"If it has to done it has to be done."

He took a deep breath and shouted at the demon.

"I am the great gamabunta! The chief toad! I warn you out of respect that I'm a force to be reckoned with."

The Kyūbi no Yōko cackled once it heard the toad give its little speech. Gamabunta glared at the nine tailed fox as it smirked back.

"You have insulted my pride!" gamabunta shouted angrily while unsheathing his blade.

Wielding it in a reverse grip.

"And for that" he continued as he tensed his legs.

The Kyūbi no Yōko growled in anticipation as gamabunta launched himself above the demonic tailed beast with his blade held high above his head.

He screamed as he brought down the blade

"YOU DIE!"

* * *

10 minutes ago with the 4th hokage . . .

"What the?" the 4th said stunned as he watched the explosion's smoke slowly fade away to reveal the stuff that nightmares were made of.

"What the hell?" was all he could manage as he stared in disbelief at the nine tailed fox demon that was standing next to a gigantic tree.

Looking around almost as though it was confused as to how it got there. The 4th hokage noted this.

"Why is it looking around as though it's never seen this place before? No. It's not looking around as though it's never been here before. It's looking around as though it has been here before and it's simply trying to recall the memories."

The nine tailed demon fox scanned its surroundings and froze on the spot when it turned its attention towards the tree. The 4th frowned deep in thought as he tried to figure at what the giant beast was, what its intentions were and where did it originate from. The beast stared straight at the tree next to it as it began to growl and snarl at it.

"Hmm. It's a large red furred fox with nine tails and an enormous sinister chakra" the 4th said to himself.

The giant fox suddenly tossed its head back and released a fowl demonic laughter could be heard echoing out through the konoha forest.

"And voice like princess tsunade when she's pissed at jiraiya sensei for being perverted around her" he laughed before losing himself in memories of the past.

"Those were the days" he said while reminiscing.

"No wars, no problems, no responsibilities, no tailed demons . . . !"

The 4th gasped as he realised what the creature was.

"The Kyūbi no Yōko" he whispered in awe.

"The nine tailed demon fox."

He had heard of the tale of the valley of the end. Jiraiya used to tell him that story when they were out on missions when he was a gennin apart of team jiraiya. He couldn't remember all of the details but he had the basic knowledge and jist of the story nailed down. If he remembered correctly the story goes along the lines of 'Once before the great nations of the shinobi world were formed there were two mighty warriors who continuously fought each other in mortal combat day after day. Neither of them truly ever wining or losing their battles. Their repetitive battles lead to a great rivalry to form between them. One day one of the warriors became tired with the fighting and sent word to the other that he wanted to form an alliance. The other warrior refused to become allies with his sworn enemy but his clan did not share his feelings as they too were tired of the fighting.

The two warrior's clans met and agreed to the terms of the alliance. And so together and united with the ambition of peace in their hearts they built the first shinobi village. They named the newly formed village 'konoha' and quickly attracted the attention of the other clans who also seeked a refuge from the ever raging war of the clans. The village became stronger with each new clan joining their ranks. Soon they were the strongest armed force in the land.

But every army needs a leader and theirs was no different. The warrior who had refused the original treaty nominated himself for the position of the 1st hokage, the leader of the shinobi village and the one who would be the most respected and feared in the konoha. Claiming that he was the strongest that he deserved the village's highest position and should they value their lives they should comply. Again his clan members and the other clans disagreed with him. Saying that the position of 1st hokage should go to his sworn enemy. Who had become a symbol of peace and prosperity.

As his clan turned their back on him he left them. Cursing the village and nursing a grudge. He claimed that he was betrayed and that one day he will return to right the wrong he had been dealt. They never heard from him again. Until one fateful night he returned with a vengeance burning in his eyes. He challenged the 1st hokage, his sworn enemy in one final fight to end it all.

And so they battled each other again in mortal combat. Both of them using powers that awed the mind and humbled the body. One of the jutsus that the betrayed shinobi had used summoned a giant nine tailed demon fox which was later named the Kyūbi no Yōko. Which struck terror in the heart of all men that saw it with its blood curdling screams and vicious attacks. It was as though the betrayed shinobi had summoned what laid at the depths of his heart.

But alas it wasn't enough to win the battle. The 1st hokage fought on and eventually killed the shinobi whose hatred of konoha knew no bounds. The beast that he had summoned now had no master and so it roamed the land becoming an omen for disaster. Destroying everything in its path as it searched for purpose'.

The 4th stared at the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"A tailed beast huh? And the strongest one of the at that. How am I meant to think of a way to defeat that? Nah, screw it. I'm sure I'll think of something during our destined to happen battle" the 4th said as he lept up to the top of the nearest tree to get a better look at what was happening.

"Uh oh" he chimed as he watched the giant nine tailed demon fox howl as it went into a fit of rage as it lashed out at anything nearby.

Its nine tails thrashing and zooming around it. Scarring the land and causing great winds to rip through the forest. It gave a blood thirsty howl as it turned towards the red flares that hovered above the clearing that the remaining konoha forces battled the last of the kaguya.

The 4th realised what the Kyūbi no Yōko was thinking and decided that he would stop it before it caused any harm to his shinobi or his village.

"Oh no you don't" he said as he lept from the top of the tree he was currently sitting on towards the ground below.

On his way down back to earth he bit his thumb and drew blood which he smeared on his right hand before going through the hand signs required for the jutsu he wanted to cast.

Boar-Dog-Monkey-Ram!

"Ninja art: toad summoning!" he shouted as he slammed his palm on the forest floor just as the Kyūbi no Yōko bolted forwards at the flare and the people below screaming for blood.

The giant barbaric fox stopped in its tracks and turned around to face them once it heard the 4th's summoning jutsu go off. It glared at the smoke and growled in annoyance.

The 4th hokage was relieved to find out that he had cast the jutsu at just the right moment to get the Kyūbi no Yōko close to the point where it would be the furthest it could be as it ran along its path from the battling leaf nin and konoha. Now all he had to do was push it back and defeat it somehow. The 4th looked down at the toad that he was standing on.

"Yo. Gamabunta. Long time no see."

Gamabunta looked up at the 4th.

"So minato my boy, what is the cause of this brash summoning? I still am yet to exchange sake cups with you."

The smoke cleared to reveal that gamabunta was a giant pipe smoking toad wearing a yakuza jacket and a large sheathed battle knife tucked into the back of its belt near its tailbone.

"Take a look for yourself old friend" the 4th stated as he stared at the Kyūbi no Yōko.

Gamabunta scanned the horizon and spotted the giant fox.

"I see" he said.

"So the formalities must wait until we do battle eh?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that I haven't summoned you in a while but things have been kind of hectic here. What with Kushina being pregnant, running the village and the new one that's just recently been added to the list. Fighting the Kyūbi no Yōko before it wipes out what's left of my military force and then proceeds to then erase from existence the village that I call home."

"Very well then" gamabunta said.

"If it has to done it has to be done."

Gamabunta took a deep breath and shouted at the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"I am the great gamabunta! The chief toad! I warn you out of respect that I'm a force to be reckoned with and should not be underestimated!"

The Kyūbi no Yōko cackled once it heard gamabunta introduce himself. Gamabunta glared at the nine tailed fox as it smirked back.

"You have insulted my pride!" gamabunta shouted angrily while unsheathing his blade.

Wielding it in a reverse grip.

"And for that" he continued as he tensed his legs.

The Kyūbi no Yōko growled in anticipation as gamabunta launched himself above the demonic tailed beast with his blade held high above his head.

He screamed as he brought down the blade.

"YOU DIE!"

The Kyūbi no Yōko simply looked up at the descending toad and opened its mouth revealing a set razor sharp teeth. A sonic roar was emitted from its maw. The blast hit the chief toad full force blasting him away from konoha and deeper into the forest.

**Boom**

The noise shook the forest as gamabunta smashed into the unforgiving soil.

"Agh. What a sly bastard" he swore.

"Be careful!" the 4th hokage warned.

"He is the king of the tailed beasts."

Gamabunta corrected himself as the Kyūbi no Yōko charged at them.

"Well now he's going to be the king of my closet! Come ere you foul beasty. I've always wanted a fox fur coat!"

The giant demonic fox continued its charge as gamabunta gathered large amounts of water in his mouth.

"Water release: Gunshot" he bellowed as he then shoot out multiple spherical projectiles at the charging fox.

The Kyūbi no Yōko glowed red with demonic chakra as it lept over the speeding water bullets. Once it had land it retaliated with red chakra arms that formed themselves from the chakra that surrounded it and they lurched themselves across the forest at gamabunta who had lept to the side to stay clear of the attack only to find that another two red chakra arms erupted from the first two as they past and moved in on the airborne amphibian.

Gamabunta grunted as he dug his battle knife into the ground below and used this new point of leverage to maneuver himself further down their flight path. The 4th hokage decided that gamabunta could use some help. He performed the tiger hand sign with his left hand and the ox hand sign with his right. He then proceeded to adjust the ox hand sign above the tiger hand sign. Having completed the necessary hand signs he shouted out.

"Earth release: Earth style wall!"

A giant mud wall burst forth from the forest below and sheltered the duo from the Kyūbi no Yōko's red chakra arm attack.

"Dam" the 4th simply said as he watched the over 100m tall mud wall quiver when the red chakra arms hit it and dissipated on the other side.

Gamabunta was not expecting the wall to move an inch and so he flinched when it did. Letting go of his battle knife in surprise he watched in annoyance as it flew out of reach of the amphibian. Landing and piercing the earth some few km away. Gamabunta glared at the 4th annoyed with the loss of his favourite weapon.

"'Dam?' Is that all you've got to say eh? Do something! You're a shinobi! The hokage at that! Start acting like one!" He shouted angrily.

The 4th looked down at his summoned companion and replied "oh but I am. I've been trying to figure out a way that we can defeat Kyūbi no Yōko and I have an idea that might just be crazy enough to work."

They both heard a loud throbbing humming noise coming from the other side of the mud wall. The 4th groaned.

"Shit. What is it doing now? I thought it was strange that a raging animal was politely waiting for us to finish talking."

"Let us see what it is up to then" gamabunta croaked as he climbed up onto the mud wall and sat there on his new found perch, tensed to spring away at a moments notice.

The 4th hokage noticed that they were still further away from konoha than the Kyūbi no Yōko was. In fact the Kyūbi no Yōko was positioned directly between them and the village. Which suited the 4th just fine because that meant that the Kyūbi no Yōko's attacks and attention would be directed away from the village and his shinobi.

They saw that the Kyūbi no Yōko had its body in a strange position. It was sitting with its knees angled outwards with its chest puffed out in the air as it supported itself with its arm held straight as it gripped the ground fiercely. Four of its tails curved up and over its back with the tips of them near its mouth which was wide open again. It was dispersing massive amounts of its chakra and blood into the air.

The now airborne chakra and blood condensed, taking the form of many crimson bubbles that floated around the Kyūbi no Yōko, surrounding itself in a swarm blood red spheres. The bubbles then came together to form a larger bubble that compressed into a smaller ball about a fifth of the original size which the Kyūbi no Yōko swallowed. The smaller ball of compressed chakra then exploded within its stomach causing it to comically expand. The Kyūbi no Yōko then opened its maw in their general direction and released the explosion that it held in its stomach in the form of a massive wave of crimson chakra that destroyed everything in its path.

"Sorry my friend but its time for you to go" the 4th quickly said.

Gamabunta was unsure if he should leave. If he did that meant that the 4th hokage would face the attack and the beast alone but knew that he must have formulated a plan while they were fighting the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"If you say so" he begrudgingly said as he poofed back to myōbokuzan, the toad's home.

As the 4th went into free fall for what had to be the forth time that night he admired the incoming wave of chakra that literally screamed death as it rushed towards the 4th hokage. He closed his eyes, smiling sadly.

The 4th called out.

"Fear not konoha. I know of a way to defeat the beast"

As he used the flying god of thunder technique to teleport back to his office, leaving his last words to the Kyūbi no Yōko to linger in the air.

"The fire's shadow illuminates the village."

**BOOM!**

The massive chakra wave tore through the land as it collided with earth causing a massive crater to form were it had missed its mark. The Kyūbi no Yōko smirked as it waited for the smoke to clear to see whether or not that toad and its little friend had been destroyed. The smirk became a snarl when it realised that its last attack had failed to hit its target. The Kyūbi no Yōko howled in frustration as it frantically searched the area for its amphibious prey. It saw gamabunta's abandoned battle knife discarded off in the distance ahead of it about 5 km away from its current position and 15km away from the village. It howled with delight as it used what little logic it had to solve its current problem.

Must destroy

Destroy = Fight

Toad = Fight

No toad = No fight

Toad blade = Toad

Toad not here

But toad blade over there

There for

Travel to toad blade = Find toad

Find toad = Fight toad

Fight toad = Destroy toad

Destroyed toad = Happy time

Happy time is good

The Kyūbi no Yōko smirked after it had finished its little equation in its head. The Kyūbi no Yōko decided to go and ambush the hiding toad. That meant being stealthy. So the Kyūbi no Yōko stealthily made its way to were it believed that the toad was. Well. As stealthy as a 100m high nine tailed demon fox who was thirsty for blood and was currently under a genjutsu that made it lose the ability to sit still for more than -1 second but in return gave it the ability to find a reason to fight everything and everyone it could find. Which it found very useful right now. Very useful indeed.

* * *

In konoha hospital . . .

"Argh! I can't take it any more" an angry Kushina growled.

"The not knowing what's happening out there is killing me. When is he going to come back?" she asked the other participant in the room.

The 3rd stood a safe distance from the pregnant kunoichi's hands as he was already experienced with aggressively clingy pregnant women. He did have a wife after all so after he had experienced the PMS-ing, the strange food combinations demanded, the cursing and iron grip attacks **twice **he had an arsenal of techniques to help him survive**.**

He decided to share his knowledge with the men of the world. He wrote a twenty chapter book called 'How to survive your pregnant partner's issues' under the pen name 'monkhay-c-monkhay-du'. It was an instant seller with over 10 million copies sold in konoha. This confused the 3rd because there were only roughly twenty-five to thirty-five thousand men in the village. At least it did until he found out that the 4th hokage had bought the majority of them because he thought that they were excellent weapons. Later there were rumors of the 4th's new deadly weapon that he threw in between enemies. Apparently once the enemy had seen the books cover they fought each other over it, effectively making the enemy kill each other.

"Do not worry Kushina. I assure you that your husband is fine."

"I'm not fine. I have a headache and an angry fluff ball the size of my stunningly awesome monument waiting for me to go back and play with him outside the village" the 4th said as he walked through the room.

Kushina was relieved to see her husband was safe and sound but was confused with the fluff ball comment.

"Fluff ball?"

"Never mind that" the 3rd interrupted.

"What's going on?"

The 4th hokage looked down cast as he cleared his throat and told them of his meeting with the kaguya warriors and the Kyūbi no Yōko.

Kushina and the 3rd gasped. They were shocked that such events would take place at their village. And at the same time at that.

"How are you going to kill it?" Kushina asked.

"I can't" the 4th stated to kushina's and the 3rd's astonishment.

"Regardless of how strong and powerful I am I'm simply not strong enough to kill it. Whether it be a clash of strength or a clash of power."

The 3rd smiled at this.

"But" the 3rd said.

"You fight your opponents not with your strength or power but with your wit and planning skills."

"Yeah right. 'Planning skills'" Kushina mumbled.

The 3rd and the 4th sweat dropped as they listened to Kushina mumble about how he well 'planned' their first time together or how well he had 'planned' their last anniversary.

"Any hue~" the 4th said as he turned to the retired hokage.

"Yes. You're right. I have used every ounce of my ever increasing brainpower to think of all the possible ways to defeat the Kyūbi no Yōko and I have come to the conclusion that it has to be sealed."

The 3rd gasped as he realised what the 4th was planning to do. The 3rd took a step back.

"Y-you don't mean that you're actually going to try 'that' jutsu? Are you?" he stuttered.

Kushina was annoyed that she didn't know what they were talking about.

"What jutsu?" she asked.

"Yep. That's correct I'm going to cast 'that' jutsu on it" the 4th replied to the 3rd.

"No! You should not attempt such a thing. You said yourself that it was unstable and that you didn't know whether or not it would work."

"OI! I asked a question" Kushina shouted.

"I know" the 4th continued

"But it has to be done. There is no other way."

"YOU FUCKING SHIT HEADS! STOP IGNORING ME! I'M FREAKING PREGANANT SO I CAN'T KICK YOUR FUCKING ASSES NOW! BUT WHEN I POP THIS KID OUTTA ME I'M GONNA GO POSTAL ON YOUR ASSES! SO IF YOU WANT TO MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH BY MY HAND IS QUICK YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!!" Kushina screamed at the two men at the top of her lungs.

The 4th and the 3rd hokage were pushed into a wall by force of the sudden verbal attack.

"Rgh" the 4th moaned as he slid down to the floor.

"I should of known you would do something like this."

Kushina growls at the 4th scarring him into submission as he backed away. He looked for somewhere he could hide and spotted his previously built fortress of solitude was still sitting in the corner. He dived for and tried to get in but found that the door was closed. He banged on the door frantically.

"Let me in! Let me in! Let me in!" he squealed.

"No" came the reply.

The 4th recognised that voice.

"Old man 3rd! Please let me in! She's getting up to lay her eggs in my brain!" he shouted.

"I don't believe you" the voice of the 3rd said back.

"Would you believe that she is casting a fire jutsu to incinerate me?"

"I don't believe you."

"Would you believe that she has a very long and pointy stick?"

"I don't believe you."

"What about a very angry glare and a bad haircut?"

" . . . "

"Oh no! Too late!" the 4th hokage squealed as Kushina sat up.

"You wanna know what I fuckin think?" she raged

"My situation isn't any better than yours! I'm the size of a blimp because my Dumb ass husband forgot to put a condom 9 months ago when he was fucking me in the hot springs! My village is in trouble and I can't go out there and be of any use! I haven't cast a jutsu in months and I'm itching to let one go right now! Then my idiot husband and his idiot predecessor ignore me while I ask questions and when I give them a chance to redeem themselves they go and play with a fuckin little cubby house and do a bad 'Get smart: Would you believe?' parody!"

Kushina stopped raging when her voice got sore from all the yelling that had destroyed the fortress of solitude to reveal a quivering 3rd and 4th hokage.

"Ok" the 4th said as he regained his nerves when she leaned back on her hospital bed pillows.

"Sorry for not letting you in on the conversation."

The 4th cleared his throat.

"I've created a jutsu which I've come to call 'Dead demon consuming seal'. With it I can strike a deal with the god of death, the shinigami. He will take and consume the souls of the ones that I've designated as the target. Ending their life regardless of the defenses they have put up or the amount of power they command. I can humble all with the summoning of the shinigami."

Kushina's mouth opened in amazement that her husband, who couldn't even pour milk on his cereal without it somehow setting alight could summon the shinigami and talk to it as though he was its equal. Then she realised that he was holding something back from her. She could tell by the way he went awkwardly quiet after explaining the jutsu.

"And what does the shinigami get in return for eating the soul of the designated enemy? she said unsure whether or not she wanted to know the answer.

The 4th looked at her with such a sad look that it broke her heart.

"It takes the casters soul as payment" he whispered.

Kushina widened her eyes at his reply and started to babble in denial.

"NO! No . . . no . . . no it . . . it can't be . . . no . . . NO! I refuse it! I won't let you! You can't! Think of little naruto!"

The 4th visibly flinched at the mention of the name of his unborn son.

"I'm sorry Kushina" he said sadly.

"But it's for the good of the village."

Kushina wept as the 4th watched her pour out her soul. Begging him not to use the jutsu that would claim his life. The 3rd who had up to this point remained silent spoke up with determination.

"I'll cast the jutsu."

The 4th stared wide eyed at the 3rd while Kushina broke out of her crying depression to stare up at the 3rd with tear stained eyes.

"W-what was that?" she stuttered.

"I'll cast the jutsu" the 3rd repeated.

Kushina broke into a sad smile.

"Thank you for saving my husband from-"

"No."

The word hung in the air like a bad smell. The 3rd hokage turned to the 4th with urgency in his voice.

"Why not? You've told me the basics of it. I already know the hand signs. I'm a retired old man while you are the 4th hokage! Surely you can see that I'm a better candidate" the 3rd tried to reason.

"Ok then" then 4th stated as he walked up to the 3rd hokage.

"Let's use logic. The one to perform the jutsu must meet certain requirements. He has to have all of the available knowledge on the jutsu, he must have already have communicated with the shinigami before and he must have enough chakra and will power to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko" the 4th said as he aggressively poked the 3rd with each point.

"If they don't meet the requirements their soul will be consumed by the shinigami while the Kyūbi no Yōko catches onto what they're up to and is ready the next time someone attempts to seal it again. Making it that much bit more difficult to capture! Last time I checked you don't fulfill any of these requirements. So if you did try to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko you would make every thing that little much more fan-fucking-tastic for everyone!" the 4th shouted.

The 3rd was shocked at the 4th's sudden outburst but he realised that what he had said was true. If he had attempted to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko he would of failed. He knows the basics of the jutsu. But not the important finer details that could have mind altering consequences. He had never in his life ever communicated with the shinigami before. So his lack of experience with it would have cost him more than the 4th. He also had less chakra in quantity and quality compared to the 4th as well. He would have unsuccessfully sealed the Kyūbi no Yōko costing them their one chance at survival.

The 3rd hokage looked down trodden.

"I-I . . . I'm such a fool" he said sadly.

Kushina started crying again.

"Noo" she moaned in between breaths.

The 4th and the 3rd remained quite while Kushina expressed her sadness. The 3rd cleared his throat drawing their attention.

"I'm sorry Kushina but we must take our leave, The Kyūbi no Yōko will not wait for ever."

Kushina stopped crying, wiping away the tears. She nodded while thinking about something that kept tugging at her mind. She looked over to her grim husband.

"You called your jutsu the 'Dead demon consuming seal' right? 'Sealing' being apart of the jutsu's name it must do some sealing. So what are you going to seal and where are you going to seal it?" she asked.

The 4th shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot with unease.

"The Kyūbi no Yōko" he said.

Kushina accepted his answer.

"So you're going to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko. In a scroll I presume?"

The 4th hokage shook his head.

"No" he sated

"To seal something that is a living breathing thing you have to take into account three things" he continued.

"The body, the chakra and the mind. When you seal a kunai all that you are actually doing is turning the physical form of the kunai into energy which is absorbed and stored inside the seal. The seal acts like a hard drive, ready to take or 'seal' any inanimate objects. It can also return or 'unseal' any stored information which would result in the energy being expelled and taking its original form which in this example is the kunai. Sealing and unsealing a physical form such as a body is a simple and effective task that can be used in battle. The puppet corps of suna are a prime example of this as they summon and unseal their bulky puppets from scrolls and tattoos. Chakra is also easy to store in seals. Chakra is already a form of energy so when the seal tries to convert the energy into energy nothing happens and the chakra is absorbed and sealed. However you must be careful when sealing chakra because it can corrode or alter the seal. This may have a number of reactions from suddenly exploding dramatically to refusing to surrender its contents. Chakra is often sealed in weights to increase their weight depending on the amount of chakra stored. More chakra more weight, less chakra less weight. Sounds simple enough yeah?"

Kushina slowly nodded.

"But" she said.

"Didn't you say that there were three thing that needed to be taken into account when sealing something living? The body, the chakra and the mind? You only explained how sealing the body and the chakra works. What about the mind? And on second thoughts what about the spirit and the soul?"

The 4th smiled for what had to be the first time in an hour.

"Sharp as ever my beauty. The spirit, the soul and the chakra are all energies of the body that are placed under one category, life force. They're pretty much the same thing just serving a different purpose within a body with different names is all" he said to his confused wife.

"And also" he continued.

"You were right. I didn't explain how the mind could be sealed. Because it is forbidden to seal a living being's mind in anything. Whether it be an inanimate object or another body because a living being's mind when approached by an outside force has the natural reaction to resist and fight back. So when a mind is being sealed it fights back against the seal resisting it with all of its power until the process is stopped by another outside force or until both the mind and the seal are destroyed."

Kushina frowned at this and decided to tell him her opinion on that subject.

"Who cares whether or not the mind of the Kyūbi no Yōko or the seal survive? If the bastard Kyūbi no Yōko mind dies then good riddance. You should destroy the seal just to kill the dam fox instead of just sealing it."

The 4th stared sadly at his wife as he said "I were to destroy the Kyūbi no Yōko's mind then the seal would be destroyed as well. And when a seal is destroyed by these methods then whatever it was placed on will be destroyed as well."

Kushina rolled her eyes.

"So the leaf village will be one scroll short, big deal!"

The 4th looked at the ground guiltily.

"I'm not going to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko in a scroll" he said.

"Why not?" the 3rd hokage asked after spending the majority of the discussion unsuccessfully trying to think of a way out of this that would spare minato's life.

The 4th hokage took a deep breath before proceeding.

"To try and seal a mind as strong as the Kyūbi no Yōko's in an inanimate object would be foolish. An inanimate object doesn't have a mind of its own so the Kyūbi no Yōko wouldn't have anything to resist it if it tried to take over and gain control of its jailor."

Kushina understood what he meant.

"So basically what you're saying is that unless we want an evil fox scroll to run around konoha we need to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko's mind in another living creature."

The 4th nodded.

"Correct. But it's not that simple. Sealing a mind in a living being is a difficult and testing process. There are multiple things that could go wrong but I will cross those bridges when I get to them. No, the real problem is finding a suitable host for the Kyūbi no Yōko. I've made a list of the possible candidates and there is only one person in I know who can contain the Kyūbi no Yōko's mind and not submit to its will and be contolled by it."

The 3rd hokage asked the question that was on his and kushina's lips.

"Who?"

The 4th smiled sadly.

"He is in this room right now."

Shocked the 3rd scanned the room for who the host candidate could be.

"It couldn't be me" he thought.

"And they way minato has approached this topic makes me think that isn't him. But that only leaves Kushina but it isn't her either because minato said 'he'. Hmm. Then who could it be? The only other male person in this room isn't even born yet, it couldn't possibly be naruto. But considering the look minato is giving Kushina right now I'd have to say it is naruto. Poor thing. Given the ultimate burden before even being born" the 3rd thought sadly.

He stood there and sadly watched for kushina's reaction when she finds out that her only son that she will ever have with her lover will be forced to become the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko.

Kushina on the other hand was still confused to who this worthy host candidate was.

"Why is Sarutobi looking at me like that?" she thought as she looked from the 3rd hokage to the 4th.

"Hubby's giving me the same look. I know I'm couldn't possibly be the host because I'm pregnant with my little naru . . . no . . . no it couldn't be! . . . NO! He wouldn't! He wouldn't use his own son!"

She looked at her husband, the pain that she felt showing clearly in her eyes.

"No" she said firmly with conviction.

"I won't let you" she said as she protectively wrapped her arms around her stomach.

The 4th hokage said sadly "He's the only one who can not only just save the village from the Kyūbi no Yōko but help konoha regain its strength after I'm gone. He will be my legacy."

"SCREW YOUR LEGACY! I REFUSE TO LET YOU PUT THAT ABOMINATION INSIDE MY SON! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NARUTO! WHY!" Kushina screamed in defiance.

The 4th hokage waited till she had calmed down a bit before explaining why their son would be used to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"Naruto has to be the Kyūbi no Yōko's jinchūriki because he is the only one here would be able to live with it inside of him. If I were to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko in an adult's body the Kyūbi no Yōko would take control. An adult wouldn't stand a chance and would lose himself to it. One of naruto's advantages would be that he would grow up with it inside of him and develop an immunity of sorts."

"How would he develop an immunity? Wouldn't he just be consumed by the Kyūbi no Yōko?" asked the 3rd.

"No" the 4th replied.

"Because when a child is born their chakra has is weak but curious. It will spread out from the owner, learning and mimicking to a degree what it finds. If both of a child's parents have water type chakra then there is a high chance that when the child is born and raised by its parents it will have a water type chakra nature. But if the child was born from the previously mentioned parents and raised by a pair of parents who had an affinity for earth then there is a chance that the child could have an earth and a water type affinity. It may even become solely an earth type user with no affinity to water what so ever even though its both of its parents their affinities with water."

"So your saying that if we placed the Kyūbi no Yōko inside naruto, that his and its chakra would combine?" the 3rd guessed.

"Yes" the 4th replied.

"But" Kushina interrupted.

"I've seen other jinchūriki who have two separate chakras, theirs and their tenants. How come naruto would have one powerful chakra made from his and the Kyūbi no Yōko's and not two separate one's like the other jinchūriki from other villages?"

The 4th smiled sadly and said "Because no other jinchūriki has had their body become a host for a tailed beast by the shinigami's hand."

"Also" the 4th continued.

"Sealing the Kyūbi no Yōko in naruto would grant him access to its chakra. He may never run out of chakra regardless of how much chakra he used. And with the Kyūbi no Yōko's mind sealed in him to he could communicate with it subconsciously and ask it personally for help or tutoring."

The 3rd objected to that.

"But didn't you say that the Kyūbi no Yōko would try to manipulate its host? Giving it a direct communication line to naruto's subconscious would be like giving it the key to its own jail cell."

The 4th nodded.

"I agree" he said

"That's why when I'm going to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko in naruto I'm going to split its chakra into yin and yang. Then I'll seal the yin half in naruto and the yang half in the dead demon consuming seal. Without the yang half of its chakra it wont have enough strength to force naruto into submission."

Kushina saw a flaw in that plan.

"What about the yin half? Couldn't the Kyūbi no Yōko use that half of its chakra to take control? And what if naruto submitted to it of his own free will? I'm still not convinced" she said.

"The yin half as I said before will be sealed out of reach of the Kyūbi no Yōko within naruto. Allowing naruto access to the Kyūbi no Yōko's chakra and giving him certain advantages in battle. The down side to this is that while he is using the Kyūbi no Yōko's chakra he may gain some of its traits. I honestly don't know if it will be mental or physical but he will be affected but you can relax. He will still remain in control of his body and mind. As with naruto submitting the Kyūbi no Yōko it's up to him but I doubt that he will willingly give himself to the demon fox. Plus I plan on sealing my subconscious in naruto during the sealing but I will only be able to talk to him if he ever goes eight tails. I'll make sure that the seal is working and that the Kyūbi no Yōko behaves itself and doesn't take over."

"What about the Kyūbi no Yōko's body? What will happen to it?" the 3rd asked.

"The Kyūbi no Yōko's body will be sealed as well with no troubles like is said before. Remember the kunai sealing explanation? Well the same logic applies here only on a lager scale. Maybe if naruto becomes a seal master he might discover the body sealed within him but I don't think he would be able to do anything with it. I'll place lots of safety seals and precautions on him so that he wont hurt himself. The Kyūbi no Yōko will probably help him with that as well since if naruto died the Kyūbi no Yōko would die as well."

"Really?" Kushina asked finally having second thoughts about naruto fate.

"I promise I'll do every thing I can to make sure our son is safe" the 4th said as he kissed Kushina on the forehead.

"Ok . . . if there is no other way" she sighed as she finally agreed with her husband.

After all, what could she do? If they went with this plan then thousands of lives would be saved.

"Good" the 4th sighed.

"Because there were only two other options for me the way I saw it and I didn't want to go through with either of them. There was no way that I could have asked one of the other mothers if I could use their baby instead of naruto and I honestly didn't want to run away with you and leave the konoha and the villagers behind to die. I mean. How could I tell my son when he grows up that he could have saved tens of thousands in their time of need but I didn't let him because I turned my back on konoha when he looks up to at me and asks about my past?"

"Yeah, your right" Kushina mumbles.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been going through a lot lately."

"I know" the 4th said.

"We all have"

"Not to interrupt but the Kyūbi no Yōko is still at large. Perhaps we should get moving?" the 3rd asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that" the 4th said sheepishly.

They both helped Kushina up out of the bed and walked her through the hospital complex, watching the nurse's rush about their patients only to stop and bow to them.

The 4th turned to his wife as the used the elevator to the ground floor and said "here, drink this. It'll help with the pain and discomfort."

The 4th held out a small canister for her to take. Unsure of what it was she took it and downed it in one gulp. Scrunching up her face at the taste she handed the empty canister back to him.

"Nah you keep it. I won't be needing it any more remember" the 4th said with a small smile as Kushina solemnly nodded and as they left the elevator dropped the canister on the ground.

At this the 4th raised an eyebrow.

"Still angry with me?" he asked.

"Of course but the real reason I dropped it was because I'm pregnant while walking around in a hospital gown with my arse hanging out so I don't have any pockets to keep it in, stupid."

The 4th smiled, happy to see that his wife was back to her old self.

Once they were outside the 4th jogged ahead to the street while his wife and the 3rd waited in the hospital courtyard. The 4th did some hand signs and summoned gamabunta again. Gamabunta searched the area for the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"Where is it minato my boy? When I went back to Myōbokuzan I prepared a spot in my closet for the over grown fur ball. It will look great on me during winter."

The 4th smiled at gamabunta's ranting.

"Sorry old friend but there won't be a body when I'm done with it."

Gamabunta stared down at the 4th hokage.

"Why not?" he asked curious to know what plan the 4th had thought of.

The 4th told gamabunta his plan and of its consequences.

Gamabunta was shocked that 4th's plan would claim his life.

"What? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why doesn't someone else do it for you?" he bellowed.

The 4th looked up sadly.

"Only I can do it and succeed old friend. Believe me I don't really want to do it but I must. One of the only things that I regret is that I will not be able to see may son grow up into a fine shinobi."

Gamabunta almost cried with empathy for the 4th after he heard about little naruto.

"Poor hatchling" he thought.

The 4th steeled himself for what he was about to do. He looks up at gamabunta with fire in his eyes.

"Gamabunta! I want you to carefully carry Kushina towards the kyubi. But not so close that it spots you and attacks. Try your best to stick close enough to it to be able to leap in at a moments notice but not so close that you gain its attention. I will catch up to you soon I just need to go get the supplies to make sure that everything goes according to plan."

Gamabunta nodded as the 3rd helped Kushina up onto his head.

"Be careful Mr. gamabunta" she said.

"I drank some potion to help me from getting sick but I'm still pregnant. Please keep the jerky movements to a minimum."

Gamabunta grunted in recognition of her request as the 3rd jumped down to the 4th.

"I'll see you soon" the 4th shouts out.

"You better not be late!" Kushina screams back while gamabunta leaps away in small bounds towards konoha's wall.

Well, small for him anyway.

The 4th watches them disappear over the konoha wall before turning around and addressing the 3rd.

"I have to ask you to do something very important for me" he says with a serious look on his face.

"Something that might change the world. For better or for worst."

* * *

"Where?"

"Where toad?"

"Can't find toad."

"There no toad?"

"Why no toad?"

"Me destroyed toad?"

These were the thoughts of the Kyūbi no Yōko as it spent the past hour looking for its prey to no avail. That past hour it would never get back and this only proved to enrage the manipulated fox. That was quality destruction time it had lost and now it would never know what it could have destroyed. The mountain of a valley, a village of shinobi, the lives of innocent's, the reputation of this stories author. All of these could have been torn apart piece by piece but no, it was not to be.

It was spent on looking, _**looking**_ for gods sake! Not even worth remembering. So it didn't. It forgot where it had searched for the elusive toad. The result being that there now was now very little forest left in the area of its search. In fact there was very little of anything there now. Peace, harmony and every other positive word you could think of was destroyed by the Kyūbi no Yōko's continuous prowling. In fish terms imagine a red angry gold fish swimming around in its bowl trying to find the corner. It would go around and around and around and not remember that it's already done that because of its memory skills.

Gamabunta sat behind a mountain looking extremely pissed. He wanted to get his favourite weapon back, his battle knife but couldn't. Why? Because he was supposed to stay out of the Kyūbi no Yōko's sight. But the Kyūbi no Yōko did laps around the knife searching he presumed for him. The bloody thing had done one hundred and forty-six laps so far around the knife resulting in the knife no longer being on the forest floor but on a hill that was surrounded by a torn up ditch of dirt, earth and hatred. The Kyūbi no Yōko was going around his knife so many times that the land surrounding it had been dug up and thrown away by the Kyūbi no Yōko's claws. It was quite amusing to see the most feared creature in the land run around in circles like a dog after its tail. Well it would be if this wasn't so serious.

Another thing that didn't go gamabunta's way was the fact that Kushina water had broken and was now going into labor due to the stress that she had been suffering the past couple of weeks. It hurt gamabunta to hear her go through with labor alone but there was nothing he could do. He was too big to do anything for her and if he moves too much he's sure that she'll suffer for it. Gamabunta sighed as he slowly leaned against the steep mountain wall he hid behind to rest his tired body and give his weary mind a chance to reboot. Unfortunately what he didn't realise was that the remaining survivors of the kaguya clan were also resting there, just at the top out of sight.

They were waiting till the leaf scum had thought that they were defeated and relaxed their guard. The plan was to strike then. You can imagine there surprise when a giant fox ran by screaming bloody murder as it searched but for what, they didn't know. But the surprise that they received was a two parter. A giant toad had landed nearby and decided to rest under their little recuperation camp, leaning against the mountain wall they were on. They were deciding whether or not they should attack the toad and had decided after many 'rock, paper, I beat you up till you agree with me' matches that they would leave it alone. But that was before they saw the laboring woman lying on his head, helpless and immobile.

"Let's go boys, fresh meat down there" said a kaguya warrior as he ran and jumped off the mountain wall, falling towards the toad back.

"Yeah!" the many of the others screamed as they followed the first, eager for the blood that they have been denied.

Gamabunta felt several small pricks on his back that felt like humans landing on him. He slowly turned his head to his side to see what he had felt and saw the kaguyas jumping of the mountain wall he was leaning against and landing on his back before creeping up it towards Kushina. Gamabunta would have none of this so he turned his body around a pushed his back against the wall, crushing several unlucky kaguyas who weren't fast enough to scramble up and out of the way. He then moved away from the wall while still staying out of the Kyūbi no Yōko's sight so that if any more kaguyas tried to land on the his back they'd have roughly a minute to discover how to fly before ground would rush up to meet them and leave a lasting impression on them.

The surviving kaguyas bolted across the toad, closing in on their prey. Kushina's stress level sky rocketed when she saw the pack of blood thirsty albinos run at her. Realising that there was nothing gamabunta could do, she had to fend for herself. But the trouble was she couldn't. If it wasn't for the fact that she was pregnant and in labor right now those bone wielding freaks wouldn't have made two feet from there camp's perch without a kunai lodging itself into their heads. She lay there crying as she was swarmed.

"This is it" she thought.

"The end my carrier and my life . . . and little naruto, oh how you've been cursed to die before being born. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sorry that all of this happened" she cried as she closed her eyes, resigning herself to death and its empty embrace.

"Mgh"

**THUMP . . . TH-THUMP THUMP THUMP**

Kushina heard grunts and bodies hitting the floor. Curious but none the less thankful that she was still alive she opened her eyes to see what had happened. To her joy she saw her husband, the 4th hokage covered in blood while standing over her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok?"

Kushina was going to saw yes until she had a spasm thanks to little naruto deciding that that moment was a good one to squirm around and try to leave his fleshy prison.

"Oh god it hurts, oh god, oh god, oh god" she huffed as she experienced contractions.

The 4th watched on sadly. This was not the way he had envisioned his son being born. He thought that the birth would be a painful yet amazing experience for both of them in a hospital surrounded by the finest medic nin in konoha. Not out in a dark forest on a giant toad's head with the cold wind wiping past as the Kyūbi no Yōko could be heard howling in the background. The 4th prepared himself and Kushina for the birth of their child. After several minutes of huffing, swearing, crying and complaining Kushina finally gave birth to little baby naruto. The 4th held the little tyke with wonder in his eyes.

"Woah" was all he could manage to the beauty of birth.

Remembering that he had a job to do he checked on Kushina who was unconscious due to the shock of birth. The 4th calls out to gamabunta with regret clear in his voice.

"Gamabunta, approach the Kyūbi no Yōko."

Gamabunta complies with the 4th's orders and approaches the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"Be careful" gamabunta croaked in warning.

"It's a tricky bastard."

"Thanks for the heads up" the 4th replied.

The 4th was about to use the dead demon consuming seal jutsu to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko in naruto when another squad of kaguya brutes climbed up onto chief toad's head.

"Shit" the 4th said as he eyed the charging kaguyas, his tired wife, little crying naruto and the Kyūbi no Yōko that had finally spotted them after gamabunta revealed himself.

This put 4th hokage in a dilemma. He had to take care of both naruto and Kushina making sure neither of them died, fight of some war crazed bone wielders and seal the kyubi in naruto before the kyubi kills them all. Who said being hokage was an easy coasting job? The kaguya brutes howled with blood lust as they swarmed the 4th's helpless wife. He couldn't keep them away from her without endangering naruto. The attackers reached their prey and were about to attack but were all suddenly killed by a hail of kunai.

The 4th smiles when he realises who had saved his wife.

"About time old man, I thought you would get here quicker" he taunted the 3rd as he landed on gamabunta's head.

The 3rd is not amused as he replied "well at least I got to where I wanted to be on time."

"Yeah? Well, at least I arrive more stylishly" the 4th remarked with a triumphant smirk.

The 4th checked again to see if naruto and Kushina were still ok. Kushina was still unconscious and bleeding & naruto is crying. The 4th could relate. He always cried when his time in there is cut short as well. The 4th hokage then turned to the 3rd with an important question on his lips.

"Have you done what I asked you to do?"

The 3rd nodded seriously & replied "yes, but it wasn't easy. I had to make extra precautions to make sure that 'they' wouldn't be discovered by 'them'."

The 4th sighed with relief written all over his face. Glad that at least on of the two terrors that could destroy konoha was taken care of.

"Thank god" he exclaimed.

"The kyubi is bad enough but if 'they' were to be found by 'them' then it would be all over."

The 3rd was curious as to how the 4th hokage had discovered 'them'.

"Where did you find 'them'?"

The 4th shook his head solemnly and replied "I will take that secret to my grave."

They were both interrupted from their conversation when the Kyūbi no Yōko roared at them as it charged, intent on finally destroying the pesky toad. The 4th stared at the Kyūbi no Yōko as it charged.

"I knew I forgot to do something important."

The Kyūbi no Yōko screamed with blood lust as it attacked the chief toad. To make matters worst the few kaguya brutes that didn't jump down onto gamabunta when they had the chance climbed up his legs and across his back. Gamabunta being to busy avoiding the Kyūbi no Yōko's furious swipes to take care of them.

"Cover me" the 4th shouts at the 3rd as he starts to weave the sealing jutsu's hand signs.

Snake-Boar-Ram-Rabbit-Dog-Rat-Bird-Horse-Snake!

The 4th hokage then clapped his hands when he had finished the last hand sign. The 3rd hokage was busy defending them from the attacking kaguya but stopped in his tracks when he felt a numbing cold sweep over him. He looked over to the 4th, who seemed intent on staring at an empty spot in the air.

"DIE!"

The war cry of a kaguya brought him out of his musings in time to block a bone spear. He returned to combat while trying to ignore the clammy air that stood still around him.

The 4th stared at the god of death, the shinigami that hovered like a phantom to the eye in front of him.

"We meet again" the shinigami hissed.

The shinigami was a horned red skinned demon with a wild mane of dead white hair. It wore a simple white cloak that was parted at its chest to reveal a scarred torso. It held a knife in one hand and necklace of beads in the other. It had a featureless dripping doll of a human held in front of it using its long white hair.

"So we do, shinigami" the 4th said as he stared down the shinigami.

The shinigami was curious as to why this mortal would summon it. It rarely got to communicate with humans and the last time he had talked to this one he had told him of the deal they could strike and its cost. So being summoned by this one, he must want it to take a soul.

The shinigami scanned its surroundings, taking in all the details so it could see who would be the one to be consumed by it. It saw the summoner himself, the baby he was holding, an old man, a group of white haired men, an unconscious woman and the giant toad they were-

"AARGHRRL."

The growl attracted the shinigami's attention to a giant nine tailed fox which it identified as the Kyūbi no Yōko. The shinigami smiled sadisticly. It might be having fox tonight. The 4th hokage followed the shinigami's line of sight and saw that it was eyeing the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"I see that you've spotted your next meal shinigami" the 4th said.

The shinigami grinned from ear to ear.

"So it was true" it thought.

"I'm having fox tonight?" it said.

"Yes."

"So that is the one's soul is the one you want me to consume?" the shinigami growled at the 4th.

To the shinigami's dismay the 4th shook his head.

"No. You are getting only half its chakra and nothing more."

The shinigami was outraged. How dare this mortal tell it what it could and could not eat.

"I am the shinigami, the god of death. All fear and respect me to the extent their understanding can. Who are you to believe that you are above the god of death?"

"I'm the one who is the meal ticket to the Kyūbi no Yōko. So if you want to taste the Kyūbi no Yōko you have to do as I tell you" the 4th stated to the shinigami.

"I summoned you and you only get to eat mine and the designated target's souls if we strike a deal. The deal is that you seal the Kyūbi no Yōko's mind, body and yin half of its chakra within my son, naruto" the 4th said as he motioned to the crying baby in his arms.

"Then, and only then will you be able to consume the Kyūbi no Yōko's yang half of its chakra and my soul."

The shinigami growled at the 4th, angry that it was being manipulated by a mortal like this. But the Kyūbi no Yōko's chakra was in the air and it could taste it. The shinigami craved the flavour that that flooded its senses. I _**must**_ have it!

"So be it" the shinigami growled as it fiddled with the beads it held in its left hand.

The 4th watched as the shinigami then moved its arm above its head. It flicked the necklace around the length of its forearm while muttering a mantra in an ancient dead language. Suddenly glowing markings fazed into existence on its forearm. The shinigami reared its arm further back before plunging it into the back of the featureless dripping doll its hair held up in front of it. The 4th hokage flinched and fell to one knee as he felt the shinigami plunge its hand into his soul. He looked back up at the cold dead eyes of the shinigami.

An unspoken message in its eyes.

It was ready.

* * *

The 4th hokage barked out orders to those around him.

"Sarutobi! Make sure that Kushina is not harmed while I'm away. Gamabunta! Pin down the Kyūbi no Yōko and keep it still long enough for me to seal it, I don't care how. Now, MOVE IT!" he barked.

Both the 3rd hokage and gamabunta lept into action. The 3rd faced off against the last five kaguyas on gamabunta's head. He threw a single shuriken at them and started to weave hand signs.

Ox–Dog-Dragon-Rat-Dog-Boar-Snake-Tiger!

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique!"

Around the single shuriken that the 3rd hokage had thrown, spinning shadows flickered into existence.

"What?" was all the remaining kaguya clan members could say before they were cut down by the sudden increase of the 3rd's shuriken's numbers.

The 3rd smiled as he watched their corpses roll down gamabunta's back before plummeting to the ground below. He went over to where Kushina and naruto where, making sure that they didn't fall off during the clash of the titans that was about to happen.

Meanwhile Gamabunta was struggling to keep the Kyūbi no Yōko's claws, fangs, tails . . . pretty much all of it away from his face. The toads face being the first thing it saw it become obsessed with how much fun it would be to tear it apart.

"Hurry minato my boy, I can't keep him like this forever" he shouted at the 4th hokage.

"Right" the 4th replied as he ran over and down gamabunta's face, leaping off using gamabunta's nose as a springboard.

The 4th flew through the air, soaring higher and higher until he saw his mark, the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"Roll him over so that he's up right!" the 4th shouted at gamabunta.

Gamabunta didn't ever think about it he just obeyed. He gave the Kyūbi no Yōko the opening it needed to push the toad over and climb on top. The Kyūbi no Yōko bit gamabunta on the arm while driving its claws into his stomach. The chief toad roared in pain as the Kyūbi no Yōko pushed him off of it before pouncing on him, gaining the advantage in the Kyūbi no Yōko's and gamabunta's vicious brawl. With the Kyūbi no Yōko now on top they renewed their brawl for power as the 4th hokage threw a customized seal marked kunai at the top of the Kyūbi no Yōko's head. Gamabunta realised what the 4th hokage was planning and grabbed hold of the Kyūbi no Yōko's head to keep it as still as possible. As the kunai rushed towards its mark the 4th hokage vanished and reappeared next to his weapon, moving at the same speed it was due to the physics involved in his technique that I'm to lazy to explain.

The 4th hokage plummeted towards the Kyūbi no Yōko's head as he pulled his arm back to form a rasengan. Once he had reached the Kyūbi no Yōko's head he thrusted the rasengan into the Kyūbi no Yōko's thick wild fur to create bald patch that he could stand on and use to seal the Kyūbi no Yōko's power. The 4th's rasengan tore through the Kyūbi no Yōko's fur but shattered when it met its skin. The 4th hokage landed on the Kyūbi no Yōko's head and got down on his hands and knees and gripped the skin of the Kyūbi no Yōko as he activated the seal.

"I summon thee" he cried before the shinigami pushed his arm further into his soul.

The shigami's hand loomed out of the 4th's stomach and plunged itself through the Kyūbi no Yōko's skin and into its soul. The Kyūbi no Yōko flinched and went still when it felt a foreign force tug at its soul. It looked up to see the only thing it feared, the shinigami.

All the Kyūbi no Yōko could manage before it felt its soul being ripped out was a howl of pain that echoed with remorse throughout they valley. But it would not give in so easily. It fought back against the demonic power that gripped its soul with hunger. The Kyūbi no Yōko and the 4th hokage entered a spiritual struggle, both intent on being the victor. The Kyūbi no Yōko's soul was almost out, all the 4th hokage had to do was pull it out that extra bit and the rest would be easy. But the Kyūbi no Yōko had other plans.

It was smitten with the idea of living and I liked it that way. It began to pull harder, survival was one of the two instincts it had and it was going full blast. Ever so slowly the Kyūbi no Yōko pulled its soul back in, bit by bit.

The 4th hokage was losing. He did not have enough strength to pull it out.

"I was a fool" he thought as he struggled to regain control.

"Why did I ever think this would work?"

Images of the people of konoha flashed through his head.

The Kyūbi no Yōko noticed that the speed that its soul was being returned had slowed down.

Another image accompanied by the sound of laughter flashed across the 4th hokages mind, the image of the children happily playing in the academy yard.

The Kyūbi no Yōko know stopped gaining ground in their spiritual struggle.

"That's right" the 4th thought as an image of his comrades flashed past.

"I'm doing it for them."

The image of the 3rd hokage putting the hokage hat on the 4th's head appeared.

"For my duty" he whispered as another image surfaced.

"For my family!" he said with cinviction as memories of Kushina rushed by.

Finally a picture of innocent little naruto crying flowed through the 4th's mind.

"FOR MY SON!" he screamed as he used all that he had to complete the task, no matter what the price, no matter of the consequences.

So long as his son lived, he would accept any result.

And with that he yanked the howling Kyūbi no Yōko's soul out of its own body and into his own. The moment the Kyūbi no Yōko entered his body he could feel it ragging inside, trying to take over. He now stood on top of the empty shell that was the Kyūbi no Yōko's body. The 4th called gamabunta over.

"Is it over? Did you defeat the beasty, minato my boy?" gamabunta croaked as he landed next to the Kyūbi no Yōko's body.

The 4th jumped up and onto gamabunta's head.

"Not yet. There are still things I need to do" he huffed as he took naruto from the 3rd.

The 4th approached the shinigami and held out naruto.

"Remember our deal, shinigami" he said as he watched the shinigami put its knife in its mouth before accepting naruto.

The shinigami pulled its hand out of the dripping featureless doll it had in front of it, leaving the Kyūbi no Yōko's soul inside the 4th's body. The shinigami watched with amusement as the mortal who acted as though he was of divine origin struggled with the Kyūbi no Yōko that was inside of him, fighting for control of his own body.

The shinigami glided over to the soulless body of the Kyūbi no Yōko and held naruto in front of it. The shinigami pushed its arm with the glowing markings through naruto's back and out of his stomach. Once it had its arm in naruto it reached out for the Kyūbi no Yōko's chakra. It grabbed the tailed beasts chakra and pulled its arm out of the Kyūbi no Yōko's body, dragging its chakra with it. The shinigami dragged the demonic chakra through naruto, leaving the yin half inside of him. It licked its lip as it placed the Kyūbi no Yōko's yang half of its chakra inside the dripping featureless doll it had in front of it. Placing the yang half of the Kyūbi no Yōko's chakra inside of the mortal who had summoned it.

The shinigami smirked when it heard the mortal scream behind it. Apparently the Kyūbi no Yōko found the yang half of its chakra and decided to put it to good use, that use being taking over the body that it was currently imprisoned in. The shinigami placed its arm through naruto again but this time it grabbed the Kyūbi no Yōko's body and what was left of its mind. He dragged both of them towards naruto until they touched. In a sudden flash of red light the Kyūbi no Yōko's body and mind were sealed in the infant it held. The shinigami grinned as it glided back to the top of the nearby toad's head.

"Dinnertime" it thought as it placed naruto on the ground and approached the screaming and twisting mortal whose soul it now could consume.

The shinigami watched for a moment as the mortal rolled around as though he was possessed, which he was. The shinigami plunged its arm back into its featureless dripping doll that it held in front of it.

The 4th flinched when he felt the shinigami tug at not only his soul, but the Kyūbi no Yōko's and its yang half of chakra. He squirmed as he looked at his wife and son for the last time. Fatherly instincts kicking in, he dragged himself to naruto and held him protectively as he waited for the hell that he would be dragged into.

The shinigami pulled its hand out of its featureless dripping doll, bringing with it a swirl of blue energy that twisted into the shape of the 4th hokages face screaming accompanied by a swirl of red energy that twisted into the Kyūbi no Yōko's howling face and a dark, throbbing ball that reeked of malice. The shinigami took the knife out of its mouth before bringing down the blade and cutting the throbbing ball away before sucking it up to its mouth and consuming it. It repeated the process with the others until it had nothing more to consume. Having fulfilled the deal and having received it pay it faded from existence while starring at the infant it had sealed the Kyūbi no Yōko's mind, body and yang half of its chakra in.

The 3rd hokage approached the still body of the 4th hokage. He looked at the body with a sad smile because the even in death, the 4th was wrapping his arms around naruto like he is trying to protect him from things to come. Kushina moaned, bringing the 3rd out of his thoughts. The 3rd hokage took naruto, Kushina & the corpse of the 4th hokage down off gamabunta's head and onto the forest floor below that was littered with the kaguya's corpses. The 3rd hokage turned to gamabunta and thanked him for his services.

"I thank you gamabunta for fighting today and for assisting the 4th in sealing the Kyūbi no Yōko."

Gamabunta said with a bow to the 3rd hokage, "It was my honour, Sarutobi that I got to fight along side such a shinobi. I will mourn the death of the 4th for many years to come" before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kushina began to stir and opened her eyes. She looks around and spotted her husband's corpse. She cried silent tears for her lost lover.

The 3rd, also crying said "He died to save the village."

"I know, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt" Kushina replied.

The 3rd looked out at the destruction & fatalities that the Kyūbi no Yōko & the kaguya clan had caused in the konoha forest.

While the 3rd was silently viewing the scenery, Kushina suddenly began to cough up blood.

"Kushina!" the 3rd shouted in alarm.

Kushina had given birth without any medical attention and the pain, blood loss, stress and emotional trauma that she had suffered that day took their toll. The 3rd desperately tried to stabalise Kushina but could not seem to help her no matter what he did.

While fussing with Kushina the 3rd failed to notice an injured kaguya brute rise from the ground which was covered with its dead brethren. The injured kaguya brute saw that an old man had his back turned to him. The injured kaguya brute slowly began to stalk his prey before the kaguya survivor sensed another presence in the clearing and whipped around to fight the intruder. His eyes where greeted with the sight of the kaguya clans failed prodigy, kimimaro. The boy could have been a mighty warrior but he had no blood lust, no hunger for battle.

Kimimaro stood nearby, watching his uncle stalk an old man as he fussed over a bleeding woman. Kimimaro was attracted to the clearing by the noises that he heard. Now he stood amongst his dead clan members. His stoic face held a look of curiosity.

"What is going on?" kimimaro thought.

The injured kaguya brute ignored kimimaro, the one he considered a freak and returned his attention to the distracted old man. He crouched low and closed in on the old man. The kaguya warrior raised his arm, wielding a bone blade ready to strike. He brought his arm down on the old man, intending to cleave off the elder one's head as he grinned with delight. Just before the edge of the blade reached the 3rd's exposed neck it halted, hovering like a falcon eyeing its prey.

"What was that . . . ?" the kaguya brute thought, quickly scanning the clearing.

" . . . There it goes again!"

A gurgling cry was heard ever so faintly at his 5 o'clock. The kaguya turned to identify the source of the noise & once he did he smiled like an over excited kid on Christmas morning.

In front of him lay a helpless new born baby with strange marking on its stomach.

The kaguya brute leered at the fresh flesh before him. He hated weakness, whether it be in him, others or inanimate objects that wouldn't fight back. He twirled the bone blade he held with ease as he silently approached the baby. The kaguya raised the blade above the infant before he brought it down on little one, piercing its stomach & spine.

**THUNK!**

The 3rd hokage froze when he heard that noise echo throughout the bloody clearing.

Years of being on the battle field taught him that that noise was the sound of flesh & bone being pierced.

Kushina was not pierced though she fared no better. The 3rd himself felt no pain.

"Then who was hurt?" he thought in confusion.

He did a head count of those who were around him.

He was fine. Kushina was in front of him. The 4th's cadaver was further ahead. Naruto was . . . Naruto!

The 3rd pivoted around on the spot to asses the situation he had neglected, cursing himself for such a lack of foresight.

"What was I thinking? Leaving a new born unattended on a battlefield! How foolish!" he thought angrily.

All the berating, cursing & self loathing he had self inflicted was nothing compared to the pain and horror of the sight that greeted him.

The image will forever be burned into his mind.

The image of an injured kaguya standing while grinning gleefully over a dead white baby that was naruto, who had a bone blade protruding from his stomach.

The shock that should have frozen the 3rd hokage on the spot for days was overwhelmed by another feeling, a darker more sinister one. Revenge. Revenge for the leaf nin who had lost their lives and for the deceased 4th hokage. Revenge for little naruto who's live seems to be cursed with strife. The 3rd, fueled on this new found emotion flew into action and rushed the offending kaguya. The 3rd hokage decapitated him with his own hands. The already injured kaguya's limbs and flesh was being torn off by the 3rd in his rage. The kaguyas body was torn apart and flung apart from each other as though they were magnetically propelled in different directions.

What was left of the now decapitated kaguya's corpse fell to the ground, the head being the only part of it that was still recognisable rolled through the bloody clearing with that same gleeful smile still upon it. The 3rd's attack had been so sudden and quick that the kaguya didn't even have time to realise that he had been killed.

With a heavy heart and teary eyes the 3rd hokage looked across the clearing and stared at the cold white corpse of the son of the yellow flash that was naruto.

Tears fell from his eyes as he cried for the loss of the leaf village's leader's only child.

While expressing his sorrow the 3rd heard a sputter and a whimper from behind him. Kushina had woken up from her sudden loss of consciousness. With what little strength she had, she choked out.

"I . . . I want to hold . . . I want to hold my . . . my baby as I die . . . " the 3rd heard Kushina whisper from behind him.

Unable to face her with the grievous news he managed to choke out "I'm sorry Kushina . . . I'm so sorry but naruto . . . naruto has died."

Kushina said nothing and wept at the new found knowledge that her only child and last joy of her life had died. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and stopped crying. The 3rd didn't have to turn around.

He knew she was dead.

For there was nothing left for her in this world but sorrow and regret.

All was silent in the corpse filled clearing as the 3rd hokage grieved for the death of not only minato, the 4th hokage but the unnecessary and unexpected deaths of both Kushina and naruto.

"Why has the small one ceased its movement and noise?"

A painful question.

But not one that the 3rd hokage had asked.

The grieving hokage turned to see a young kaguya boy no older than three staring at naruto with interest from across the clearing where he stood amongst the cadavers of his kin.

The 3rd hokage took up a defensive position over his fallen comrades.

The kaguya child did nothing. He didn't even take up an offensive stance. He simply stood there waiting as though that was all that he could do.

This confused the 3rd. The child was clearly of kaguya origin with his red stigmata above & around his eyes.

"Though he does have unusually pale skin" the 3rd mumbled in deep thought.

"Perhaps he spends large quantities of his time indoors?"

The 3rd was off balance with all that had been going on that day. The dreaded paperwork, a PMS-ing Kushina, a bloody kaguya invasion, a brawl with the ferocious Kyūbi no Yōko, the death of minato, Kushina and naruto and now he has to deal with a strange little boy who was as pale as he was curious. The 3rd hokage was now confronted with a child who speaks like he is was adult of higher status.

But what really put the 3rd hokage on edge though was the fact that the kaguya child held a small bone in the rough shape of a blunt knife in his hand.

The kaguya were very proud of their kekkie genkai, the shikotsumyaku. The kaguya where always pulling out their bones, showing them off to others.

"A kaguya would never willingly let another wield their bones" the 3rd muttered to himself.

"So how did this child gain one? It takes years of training for a kaguya to learn how to pull or jut out its bones. The youngest I've ever seen was a young man of nineteen. Yet this child wields one . . . is he a prodigy like itachi? No, it's more likely that he took it off one of corpses of his dead brethren that litter this clearing like trash. He must have found it, there's no way he could be that talented."

As if to purposely contradict the 3rd's reasoning the young kaguya pulled out another blunt bone blade from his forearm.

" . . . I guess he is a prodigy" the hokage sweat dropped.

"You did not answer the question I asked you" the young kaguya child said as he gripped his two small blades in what he believed to be a menacing manner.

The 3rd however was not impressed or the least bit deterred. What he saw was not strength. No, he saw much more than that. He saw confusion, determination and curiosity in that boy but there was no blood lust in this child. The 3rd noted how the child wielded the two blades.

The young kaguya prodigy held the blades in a way that didn't look like it was for protection or to cause harm to others but in reassuring way.

Like how a lone child rocks himself while hugging his knees to comfort himself when isolated from others.

It's like he is reassuring himself that everything's going to be fine. The 3rd saw no harm in answering the boys question.

"Because he is dead" the 3rd sadly stated.

The young kaguya looked confused.

"Does he have a kekkie genkai?" the young kaguya questioned.

The 3rd was puzzled as to where this was going.

"No . . . " was his reply.

This served to only further confuse the young shikotsumyaku wielder.

"Then if he is dead, why is his chest moving?"

The 3rd lord gasped at that statement and checked to see if it was true. Sure enough little naruto's chest was shakily moving, making its way up & down in a painstakingly slow way. Relief washed over the 3rd for only a brief moment before it was snatched away at the realization that there was nothing he could do to stabalise and save little naruto. He simply did not have the medical knowledge.

The 3rd racked his brain for a plan but he couldn't think of one.

"Shouldn't the Kyūbi no Yōko be healing him? If naruto dies it will die as well" the 3rd hokage mumbled to himself.

"Maybe the seal takes time before it lets anything through, whether it be healing abilities or demonic chakra. Or is it possible that the Kyūbi no Yōko is stunned?

Then it hit him. What if he was to create a seal to weave his own flesh, blood & bone into naruto? In theory it could be done.

"Seals have been used to seal equipment in scrolls, suppress chakra, summon creatures and many other great things so shouldn't it be possible to create a seal to reconfigure ones current health & physical status with the right materials being available?" the 3rd hokage mumbled to himself.

The 3rd quickly compiled a list of the drawbacks in his head.

"Since the flesh, bone & blood would be mine that young naruto would inherit then wouldn't it be old, worn, aged & practically inefficient for a young growing boy to live his life with? Dammit! Shot down before lift off" the 3rd cursed aloud.

"You could use me."

A simple statement that opened many doors of possibility.

"What was that?" the 3rd hokage said to the young kaguya prodigy.

"From what I have heard of your current predicament, it would seem as though you require a young flesh, blood & bone to transfer to the dying baby, correct?" the pale prodigy said.

The 3rd slowly nodded.

"Then use mine" the boy stated.

The 3rd hokage was unsure of whether or not this was a trick.

"Why would you give up your body to save the life of an enemy?" the 3rd hokage asked.

"What life?" the boy emotionlessly replied.

"I've spent a majority of my life in a cell because I was considered a prodigy of the shikotsumyaku by my clansmen. This is the first time I've been outside since I was one years old, I didn't even know what a flower was when I saw one. I attempted to have a conversation with it but it refused to talk to me. You have very un-commutative plants here. So you see, I have no life worth remembering or living. I would be more useful to you and the baby than I ever would be to myself or my now extinct clan."

The 3rd was shocked & appalled to hear that such a young child had been forced to live such a life.

"Any way, why would I consider a baby to be an enemy? He hasn't done anything wrong and even if he had, who am I to judge?"

Amazed by the young boys will, logic and mindset the 3rd cried and hugged the boy, which only confused the poor child more than he already was.

The 3rd hokage wrote the seals that he believed would be sufficient enough to work the transfussion on both naruto & the young kaguya.

Taking a deep breath the 3rd looked at both the emotionless boy who laid on his left and the shakily breathing baby on his right that was naruto. The 3rd activated the seals with his chakra, beginning the processes that would either make or break the 4th hokage's legacy.

The seal markings on both of the young children's bodies began to heat up and emit a bright white light that was so intense that the 3rd had to look away for fear of going blind.

"What is your name?" the 3rd croaked to the young kaguya clan member.

" . . . Kimimaro" was the kaguya prodigy's reply as he faded out of consciousness.

The 3rd locked that bit of information away for future references. The heat being emitted from the seals was blistering the 3rd hokage's face beyond recognition but he would not deter from his possible redemption. This was a chance to make amends for the fact that it was his responsibility to take care of Kushina and naruto while the 4th hokage could not and he had failed that task.

The seals that riddled the two bodies in front of him were taking in so much chakra that the 3rd was unsure whether or not he and naruto or even the young kaguya would survive.

The 3rd's flesh began to quiver.

"Ngh, I'm running out of chakra and stamina" the 3rd hokage grunted.

He gave it all of his might, giving that little extra boost in the hopes that it would be enough to save naruto at least.

Then suddenly his chakra flow stopped.

"No! Not now! Not when it's needed most!" the 3rd lord mumbled as he slowly slumped back and fell into the deep empty bliss known as unconsciousness.

The 3rd hokage's handy work had succeeded in transferring enough of kimimaro's bone and flesh to heal naruto's shattered pine but the internal organs of his body were not repaired, leaving a gapping hole where the bone blade had punctured naruto's stomach.

But the flesh and bone that was transferred had an unforeseen side effect. Since the sealing process had taken kimimaro's flesh & weaved it into naruto's body so did the DNA of the young shikotsumyaku bearer weave into naruto's giving him the shikotsumyaku, the dead bone pulse.

That night the shikotsumyaku blood line was thought to have been wiped out but it was not to be so. The young naruto inherited the ability to manipulate his bones.

The knocked out 3rd hokage did not plan this. Nor did he plan what followed. The 3rd hokage did not realise that because of his lack of knowledge when it came to seals he didn't place any safety precautions, making it spin out of control. Its faults would force the host's body's flesh to grow and reform in horrorific ways, so long as it had a chakra source not only could the bones be manipulated but the flesh of the body as well. The 3rd hokage also didn't take into account the fact that he had placed the seal over the seal used to contain what as left of the Kyūbi no Yōko.

* * *

A red eye had witnessed all that had happened in the clearing. The hooded figure approached the corpse of the 4th hokage as he pulled down his hood, revealing the masked sharingan wielder who had summoned the Kyūbi no Yōko.

"With you dead my plans will come into fruition early. I thank you for your ever so noble sacrifice, all mighty yellow flash" the stranger said as he mock bowed the corpse.

He continued on to find Kushina's body.

"Hmph, shade" was all that the stranger said.

The masked stranger strolled over to the site of naruto's second sealing. He looked at the dead body of kimimaro.

"You were brave and logical with your choice today. I could use a pawn like you" he said as the body of kimimaro twisted and was sucked into the strangers eye, twisting in a spiral pattern before vanishing from site.

"And now" the masked man said to himself as he turned to the downed 3rd hokage and the glowing naruto.

"Its time for the arc de triumph."

He watched naruto continue to glow.

"Strange" he thought as he eyed the seal on the infant's stomach.

"It looks like the center is a swirl but the line is jagged like sound waves all along its length as it turns in. Interesting . . . "

The blue gentle glow that surrounded naruto suddenly changed to an agitated furious scarlet that lashed out at the masked shinobi.

"I guess Kyūbi no Yōko has finally woken up and realised I was nearby, huh?" he said.

"Heh, I guess the 3rd's seal broke one of the safety precautions. That means it's time for me to go."

The masked sharingan bearer began to twist in a spiral towards his right eye before being sucked into the center point of the technique, vanishing from sight.

The scarlet chakra condensed & took the shape of a fox head.

"Free . . . dom" it growled as the Kyūbi no Yōko's mind attempted to pull the soulless body of Kyūbi no Yōko out of the seal with the yin half of its chakra.

It would have escaped to if it wasn't denied success by the 3rd hokage's inefficient seal.

The ragging seal was still active and was continuously searching for a new chakra source ever since its original one had run out.

And it just so happened that there was a new source nearby, the Kyūbi no Yōko's.

What was left of the Kyūbi no Yōko had its freedom snatched away from it as it was pulled into the ever hungry new seal.

No amount of screaming or furry would save it from symbiosis with its host. Once the new seal had absorbed all of the Kyūbi no Yōko it began to stop glowing before going dull and fading away, its job complete and its thirst clenched.

Shouts could be heard in the distance as a search party desperately searched the area for their missing leader.

Two squads of anbu landed in the clearing, assessing the situation.

" . . . This can't be real . . . " one of them said in denial as they spotted the 4th hokage's corpse.

"Quiet bird!" dog barked.

"We have a job to do!"

"Sir, yes sir!" was the echo as they set to work collecting the bodies, both deceased and alive before heading back towards the leaf village.

Dog carried little naruto, assessing him.

"I thought so" he mumbled.

"So I hold sensei's child."

He looked over naruto again.

"I better hide him when we get back" he thought.

"At least until the 3rd hokage wakes up."

He eyed the strange stigmata on the baby's face.

"It kinda looks like the kaguya's stigmata" he thought as he left the clearing towards the village.

* * *

Done!

Finish!

Something in spanish that means complete!

That was the "A Tale Of Nihilism" prologue chapter.

The next chapters for this story will actually be about the main character! GASP! I'm going into uncharted territory!

After this I doubt I'll write any chapters as long as this (75 pages!). But I'm going to try and have each chapter about 10,000 words long.

Now review or I WILL SMITE YOU ALL!

. . . except you down the front, I like you . . . you look cool . . . nice shirt.

Ralneox out


End file.
